New Beginnings
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: AU sort of... This is my take on what should've happened that first day Ikuto stayed with Amu. Ikuto and Yoru did not get Ikuto's violin back so he can't be taken control of, but what will Amu do when she first finds Ikuto in the park? Amuto and many more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a short one-shot before I put up my next chapter story; I'm in one of my moods…**

**Kayla: And that mood would be…**

**Chelsea: Is it your romance mood or…the other mood?**

**Me: Other…**

**Kayla: Confused…**

**Me: *Sighs and goes into a door for two seconds and comes out with Kairi***

**Kairi: What the…**

**Kayla: *Squeals and glumps Kairi***

**Me: That should keep her out of my hair for a while.**

**Chelsea: *Blinks* Got someone for me in that closet?**

**Me: *Goes into room again and brings out Kukai***

**Chelsea: *Glumps Kukai* I knew I picked the right best friend.**

**Kukai: How in the world…**

**Me: Well, that should keep them busy for a while. I don't own Shugo Chara and this takes place just before Ikuto stays with Amu. It will be AU sort of. My take on what would happen if Amu actually went to her mom for help for once in her life. Enjoy!**

_**Amu's Point of View**_

I was sitting at my desk staring at my math homework. Finally, I just sighed and my head hit the desk, "I don't get this!" I yelled to the air, where Ran, Miki, and Su were floating.

"Aw, come on Amu-chan!" Ran said, "You can do it!"

"No, I can't!" I yelled and grabbed my jacket, "I'm going to go ask Rima."

I walked downstairs with my charas following, "Mama!" I yelled knowing she was home while papa and Ami were out somewhere, "I'm going to Rima's to ask for help for math!"

Mama looked at me, "I could help you Amu-chan," she said.

"No," I stated in my Cool and Spicy tone and put my shoes on.

Mama sighed, "Alright Amu-chan," she said, "But just remember that I'm here to help with anything if you need it."

"Yes mama," I said and left.

I walked in silence with the sun just setting, "Maybe it's too late to go to Rima's~ desu," Su said worried.

"No," I stated, "The sun's still out."

"Yeah, and we're asking for help with homework so her parents can't be that mad right?" Miki asked.

I stopped walking, "Maybe this was wrong," I said.

"But we need-" Ran was cut off by someone.

"Amu-chan~ nya!" I turned and saw Yoru flying up to us.

"Yoru?" I asked.

Yoru stopped in front of me breathing heavily, "I-Ikuto~ nya!" he yelled.

I went wide eyed, "Ikuto?" I asked.

"Nya…" the cat chara nodded, "He's hurt really bad! He can barely walk!"

Ran, Miki, and Su gasped, "Let's go!" I yelled at Yoru.

I followed Ikuto's chara towards the park. Ikuto says he's my enemy, but I don't believe that. Ikuto's my friend and I don't turn my back on my friends. We finally made it to the park and I gasped. Ikuto was leaning up on a tree, like always, but this time I could see blood coming from his arms. I ran over to the high schooler, "Ikuto!" I yelled and bent down to him.

Ikuto lazily turned to me, "Amu?" he asked weakly.

I went wide eyed, "Ikuto," I stated and took my jacket off, "You're losing too much blood!"

I pressed my jacket on Ikuto's wounds, it was too small to get to all of them, "No," Ikuto said shaking his head, "Leave me alone. I'm fine; just a scratch."

I glared at him, "You are not fine, I'm not leaving you here to die, and you've already lost too much blood if you think these are scratches!" I yelled, "Yoru, how did this happen and how long ago?"

"Um…" Yoru said, "About 30 minutes ago."

"30 minutes?" I yelled shocked.

"Nya!" Yoru yelled, "Sorry, but I couldn't find you!"

"Well, what about his other friends?" I asked, "Doesn't he have friends in school?"

"They-they wouldn't understand," Yoru said, "And they can't see me."

I sighed, "Fine, but how did this happen?" I asked as I continued to press Ikuto's wounds with my jacket.

"Um…" Yoru said, "His-"

"Yoru!" Ikuto yelled angrily, but weakly.

"Nya!" Yoru yelled, "This has gotten out of hand Ikuto!"

"Wait, this has happened before?" I said shocked.

"Yes!" Yoru yelled, "It just hasn't been this bad~ nya!"

I looked at Ikuto in shocked. I then remembered a report I had to do at my other school. _Child abuse happens in children of all ages. It can sometimes cause an older child to disconnect themselves from others in hopes of them not finding out or them getting hurt…to hide the marks on their body they tend to wear long sleeves all year round…_ I went wide eyed, "Ikuto…" I said then gulped, "Did your stepdad do this?"

Ikuto didn't answer, but Yoru sure did, "Yes!" he yelled, "He always hurts Ikuto when he fails at something! He's an evil man! Nya! Nya!"

I looked at Ikuto and quickly tied my jacket to what wounds it could reach, "Ikuto," I said, "Are you still with me?"

"Mmm," Ikuto's voice came and his eyes closing slightly.

"Ikuto," I stated slapping his cheek slightly, "Stay awake."

"Go…away," Ikuto said pushing me away, but was too weak to do much.

"Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled, "Amu-chan's trying to help!"

"Don't need help," Ikuto stated.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, "You'll die if we don't get you help!"

"Better than life now…" Ikuto said in eyes drooping again.

I had tears in my eyes, "Ikuto!" I yelled at him angry, "What about Utau? You're just going to leave her alone?"

"She's free to do whatever…" Ikuto stated, "I'm not."

I wasn't sure what that meant, but my blood was beginning to boil, "Then what about me!" I yelled, "I don't want you to die Ikuto! You're my friend!"

Ikuto's eyes shifted to me then winced, "…hurts," he stated.

I gently lifted Ikuto up so I could bring him to my house, "Ikuto, can you stay awake until we get to my house?" I asked.

Ikuto shook his head, "Can't go to your house…" Ikuto said weakly, "Sun's out…"

"He never went anywhere but school when the sun was out because he feared his dad would hurt the people he hung around~ nya," Yoru said.

"Poor Ikuto," Ran said, "If the Guardians knew about this they wouldn't be so hard on him."

I dragged Ikuto out of the park and towards my house, "Amu-chan," Su said, "What about your mom?"

"Mama," I said remembering.

I looked at Ikuto as he winced as we moved, "I need mama's help," I stated, "I don't think I can bandage up Ikuto wounds all by myself."

"I agree," Miki said, "Ikuto may have wounds that we can't see."

Ikuto groaned in pain, "We're almost there Ikuto," I stated.

"Ikuto~ nya…" Yoru said worried.

I saw blood starting to become visible in my black jacket. I shifted Ikuto slightly trying to get him in a position where I could go fast. But a 12 year old trying to carry a dazed and weak 17 year old was hard. Finally, we reached my house. I managed to open the door, but Ikuto slipped slightly, but I caught him, but I couldn't move without him falling. I grunted trying to hold Ikuto up, "Mama!" I yelled.

"Amu?" I heard mama's voice far off.

I grunted again, "Mama! Help!" I yelled trying to hold Ikuto up.

I heard mama running. I saw her on top of the stairs and she gasped, "Amu!" she yelled and ran down the stairs.

"Mama," I said somewhat happily.

Mama lifted the side of Ikuto that was close to the ground, "What happened Amu?" mama asked as we pulled Ikuto towards the couch.

"This is my friend Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I said, "I found him like this in the park."

"Oh my," mama said then spotted my jacket and went wide eyed, "Wait right here. Don't let him fall asleep Amu-chan!"

Mama ran down the hall. I looked at Ikuto who now lay on the couch barely able to keep his eyes open, "Ikuto," I said, "Mama will help you just please stay awake."

Mama came running back in the room with a first aid kit. I moved slightly away so she could have more room to work on Ikuto, "Ikuto-kun," mama said, "I need you to tell my where the wounds are."

Ikuto groaned, "Everywhere…" he said.

"His arms and chest in where his stepdad hit and cut him~ nya," Yoru told me because mama couldn't see him.

"Amu," mama said, "I'm going to have to remove his shirt. You can either stay or leave; your choice."

I looked at Ikuto and bent down next to mama and removed my jacket, "I'm helping," I stated in my Cool and Spicy tone, but it had a hint of worry in it.

Mama nodded and I set my jacket on the ground. Mama started to pull his shirt over his head while I tried to get his arms out of the sleeves without hurting his wounds. It took about a minute to get the shirt off and when we did I gasped and tears sprang to my eyes, "Oh my word…" mama said and quickly began disinfecting the wounds.

Ikuto hissed in pain and I quickly grabbed his hand letting him know that I was there and nothing was going to hurt him, "Amu," mama said as she worked on Ikuto's wounds, "Do you know how this happened?"

I nodded, "A friend of his told me about what was happening to him," I stated, "And I can only assume that that's what happened."

"And what is that Amu?" mama asked, "And how do you know Ikuto-kun?"

"We met once while I was…out for a walk," I said, "And his stepdad did this to him."

Mama went wide eyed and looked at me, "What!" she said shocked, "I knew child abuse existed, but right here in town?"

I looked at Ikuto, "You're not going to make him go home are you?" I asked mama, "Right?"

Mama had a distant look in her eyes, "I'm not sure Amu," she said, "These sort of things aren't easy to take care of."

"Well, then how about forced labor~ nya!" Yoru yelled.

I looked at Yoru and absent mindly asked, "Forced labor?"

"What?" mama asked.

I turned to Yoru for help, "Ikuto is bonded to Easter," Yoru said, "He's forced to do what they want him to do~ nya!"

I turned to mama an angry look on my face, "His stepdad is the director of Easter," I stated, "Ikuto is bonded by something, I'm not sure what, but they force him to things he doesn't want to."

Mama's eyes hardened, "I'll talk to papa and see what we can do Amu," she said angrily.

My spirits brightened. I looked at Ikuto then realized something, "I'm going to make something for him to eat," I said and grabbed Yoru as I ran to the kitchen.

"Nya?" Yoru asked.

"Where's Ikuto violin?" I whispered so mama wouldn't hear, "He always has it with him."

Yoru's ears dropped, "Easter stole it," he said, "We were going to steal it back today, but Mr. Director found out and…well…this happened."

I clinched my fists and closed my eyes tightly; "Go back to Ikuto," I whispered, "I'll find some fish or something."

Yoru nodded and flew back into the living room and worried over his owner. I looked in the fridge and found a can of sardines. I pulled that out and hurried back to mama and Ikuto. Mama was packing up the first aid kit, "Try and eat something Ikuto-kun," mama said and picked up his ruined shirt, "And try and stay awake until your blood count is back up."

I sat on the floor next to Ikuto, "Do you want some sardines Ikuto?" I asked.

Ikuto blinked at me as if his vision was blurry. I set the can down on the coffee table and helped Ikuto sit up. I then took the sardines and fed them to him seeing how he was extremely weak. Mama then came back into the room, "Amu," mama said, "Does Ikuto-kun's stepdad know about you?"

I looked at mama, "He knows of me, but he doesn't know that Ikuto and I are as close as we are," I said.

Mama nodded and went into the kitchen, "I take it Ikuto-kun likes fish," she asked.

I fed him another of the small fish, "Yes," I stated, "And chocolate."

I saw Ikuto starting to drift off, "Ikuto," I said slapping his cheek gently making him jump, "Stay awake."

I suddenly gasped as my hand was close to his cheek. I quickly put my hand to his forehead, "Mama!" I yelled, "Ikuto's sick!"

"What!" mama yelled and ran in from the kitchen.

Mama bent down beside me and hovered her hand above Ikuto forehead, "Oh dear," she said and ran back into the kitchen.

"Ikuto~ nya…" Yoru said worried.

Mama ran back over with a wet rag and placed it on Ikuto's forehead, "This fever had the worst possible timing," mama muttered, "Ikuto-kun, I need you to stay awake for at least an hour and then you can sleep all you want."

Ikuto blinked tiredly. Suddenly, the door opened, "Mama!" Ami's voice came, "Me and papa…" Ami trailed off when she and papa came into the living room.

Ami blinked and papa looked close to tears. Ami suddenly giggled and squealed, "Kitty!" she yelled and ran to Ikuto.

"Eh?" I said confused.

"Ami, you know Ikuto-kun?" mama asked.

"Who's Ikuto-kun?" papa asked, "HE BETTER NOT BE MY LITTLE SPARROW'S BOYFRIEND!"

"He's just a friend papa," mama said, "I'll explain later. Now, Ami, how do you know Ikuto-kun?"

Ami smiled at mama, "I saw him as a kitty when Onee-chan took me to see Utau-chan!" Ami said.

I sweat dropped and mama and papa turned to me, "You know Hoshina Utau?" mama asked.

"Um, uh, yeah…kind of…" I said and laughed nervously, "She's Ikuto's sister…"

"Eh?" mama and papa yelled shocked.

Ikuto winced, "Sorry," mama said quickly.

I looked at the clock and saw Ikuto still had half an hour before he could sleep. I saw mama take papa into the hallway where I assumed she'd explain what was going on. Suddenly, "Kitty Shugo Chara," Ami yelled and started chasing the four charas around the room.

Ikuto groaned and I grabbed Ami as she went by me, "Ami," I said sternly, "Kitty's sick. So please be quiet."

"Oh," Ami said, "Sorry."

I sighed with relief and it was finally quiet, "WHAT!" I heard papa yell; okay so scratch the quiet.

I sighed in annoyance and took the wet rag off Ikuto and went to rewet it in the kitchen, "Ami," I said, "Make sure Kitty doesn't fall asleep."

"Okay!" Ami said happily.

I sighed and wet the rag again and went back into the living room. I sat back on the floor and placed the rewetted rag on his forehead again. I felt his cheek and found that his fever had gone up. I looked at the clock then glared at it _stupid thing needs to go faster_. Mama and papa came back into the living room, "I'll start dinner," mama said.

Ikuto's eyes wanted to fall and I kept glancing at the clock _stupid, stupid clock_. Finally, after ten minutes of Ikuto suffering I was able to grab the blanket from on top of the couch and put it over him, "Get some sleep Ikuto," I stated and removed the wet rag, "You need it badly."

The minute sleep was out of my mouth Ikuto's eyes fell shut and his breathing became even; singling that he was asleep. Yoru laid on top of the blanket and fell asleep with his owner. I stood up and grabbed the house phone, "I'm going to call Utau," I stated, "She's not under their stepdad's orders because of her contract with Sanjo-san. Plus, she'll have my head if she finds out Ikuto's here from someone else."

"Why?" mama asked.

"Um…she has a bit of a brother complex…" I stated.

"Oh…" mama and papa said.

"Utau-chan!" Ami said, "I wanna talk! I wanna talk!"

"Shh!" I whispered to Ami, "Ikuto is trying to sleep."

"But," Ami said.

"If I know Utau Ami, then the minute I tell her what's happened she'll be here even if she's in concert or at a photo shoot," I stated.

Ami brightened. I sighed and went upstairs with my charas following. I sat on my bed and dialed Utau's number, "Hello?" Utau asked.

"Utau," I stated, "It's Amu."

"Amu?" Utau asked, "What are you calling for?"

"Um, well, first off, what are you doing right now?" I asked.

"Um, getting ready to record a song, why?" Utau asked.

I sighed, "Just don't freak out till the end," I stated, "Ikuto's…hurt."

"What!" Utau yelled.

"I said don't freak out yet!" I yelled, "Apparently your stepdad had a field day with something sharp and Ikuto almost bled to death. Mama and I fixed him up, but now he's got a really bad fever…he's at my house if you want to-"

I heard the doorbell, "You're here aren't you?" I asked.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Utau yelled from both outside and the phone.

**A/N Okay so this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got more ideas as I wrote this…so now it a chapter fic. Not sure how many chapters yet, but it'll be at least three.**

**Kayla: *Still hugging Kairi***

**Kairi: How'd I get here?**

**Kukai: And who are these girls?**

**Me: The one attached to Kairi is Kayla and the one attacked to Kukai is Chelsea.**

**Kairi and Kukai: Why are they hugging us?**

**Me: Well, Kayla fell in love with Samurai Soul and Chelsea just thinks you're cute Kukai.**

**Kukai and Kairi: Great…**

**Me: R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Me: Okay, seeing how I'm the only one drooling over an anime character…**

**Kairi and Kukai: What's anime?**

**Me: *Hit forehead* Okay, I'm going to go show them a few episodes of Shugo Chara and in the meantime, Kayla do the disclaimer please.**

**Kayla: Fine…Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

_**Amu's Point of View**_

"How did this happ-" I put my hand over Utau's mouth.

"For the love of Pete Utau," I said quietly, "Do you not see Ikuto trying to sleep."

Utau calmed down and I removed my hands and Ami ran up to Utau, "Utau-chan!" Ami yelled, but not too loudly.

Utau smiled at Ami and patted her head then turned to me, "How did this happen?" Utau said anger in her voice.

I sighed, "Yoru…called me and said he hadn't seen Ikuto in half an hour," I had to make up some of this story because mama and papa were in the room, "So I went to the park, where he almost always is, and found him close to bleeding to death. I assume it was your stepdad's doing."

Utau sat down beside her sleeping brother, "I want to kill that man so badly," she growled, "Why was it this bad? I never remember it being this bad."

I glanced at mama and papa before saying what I knew, "Easter took his violin," I stated, "Yoru said that Ikuto was going to steal it back tonight, but I guess your stepdad found out before he could."

Utau stood up glaring, "They took his violin!" Utau said angrily.

I nodded meekly. Suddenly, Utau's phone rang, "Hello?" she answered, "Sanjo," she said, "Sanjo, not now Ik-but Ikuto-but, no!"

I sighed, "Utau," I said, "Mama and I will make sure Ikuto gets better. You're a famous singer; you have responsibilities. Don't do something stupid because Ikuto's sick."

"But…fine…" Utau said not liking this at all, "But I'll be by whenever there's a hole in my day."

"Fair enough," I said.

"I'm coming I'm coming," Utau said into the phone and left my house.

I sighed and looked at mama and papa, "I did say she had a brother complex right?" I asked.

"Yes," they said in unison.

After that, mama went to finished dinner, papa sat at the dining room table, Ami tried to get Ran, Miki, and Su, and I sat next to Ikuto and Yoru making sure nothing went wrong. After a few minutes I checked his fever again only to find that it had gone way up, "Mama, it's getting worse," I stated.

Mama came over and put her hand on his forehead, "Oh my," mama said, "It feels as though he as the flu, but doesn't have any of the other symptoms."

"What do we do mama?" I asked.

"Well, until he wakes up and eats we can't really do much," mama stated, "Do you know how long he usually sleeps?"

I sweat dropped, "Uh, like a cat…" I stated.

"Oh…then this could be a while," mama muttered to herself, "Amu, when dinner's done I want you to wake him up so he can eat and take some medicine okay?"

I nodded and mama went back into the kitchen. I looked at Ikuto. I didn't want to wake him, but I knew that if he was to get better that he needed to eat and take the medicine. I ran my hand through Ikuto's fur-like hair once before placing both my hands in my lap. Suddenly, Ikuto groaned and started to toss and turn, "Ikuto?" I asked, "Ikuto!"

Yoru was suddenly up because Ikuto moving about, "Ikuto~ nya!" he yelled.

"Ikuto!" Ran, Miki, and Su yelled.

Mama ran over and papa kept Ami a little ways away, "Mama, what's going on?" I asked.

"It's a nightmare," mama said, "Ikuto-kun, Ikuto-kun, wake up."

I grabbed Ikuto's hand, "Ikuto," I said, "Ikuto, wake up, it's not real."

Ikuto's eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up gasping slightly and sweating more than before. His eyes were full of panic so I squeezed his hand making him turn to me, "Everything's okay Ikuto," I stated, "You're not in danger."

Ikuto suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. I was shocked by the sudden move but slowly hugged him back. I had this strange feeling that I was involved in the nightmare. I quietly heard Ikuto mumbling something about someone taking me and hurting me. I pulled Ikuto closer without hurting his wounds, "I'm fine Ikuto," I said softly, "No one's going to get me."

I softly heard mama get up and leave. I remember when I did my report that kids who are abused, if they get close to people, they to fear for them more then themselves, but if this was true then why tease me all the time? I quickly pushed the thought away for the time being. I ran my hand through Ikuto's hair like you'd do with a long haired cat. This got him to relax and purr slightly, "Everything's fine Ikuto," I said softly, "Everything's fine…"

Ikuto slowly, _very_ slowly, released me from his death grip. Mama suddenly brought over some chicken noodle soup, "Ikuto-kun," she said, "I need you to eat most of this so I can give you some medicine."

Ikuto blinked slightly as if forgetting that mama knew he was here. Mama handed me the soup and pulled out a thermometer, "Can I check your temperature Ikuto-kun?" mama asked.

Ikuto blinked slightly then nodded. Mama placed the thermometer in Ikuto's mouth and under his tongue and we waited about a minute before it beeped. Mama looked at it and went wide eyed, "Goodness," mama said shocked, "40.8°C (105.5°F)"

I was shocked, "Eat something Ikuto-kun," mama said and stood up, "I'll give you some medicine after and then you can rest. Amu, help him eat as much as he can."

I nodded and sat on the couch next to him and stirred the soup a little before filling the spoon slightly and putting it in Ikuto's mouth. I then took the spoon out and repeated this process until the bowl was almost empty. I set the bowl down and mama come over with a bottle of liquid medicine and a tablespoon liquid measurer. She bent down to Ikuto height on the couch, "Once you take this I want you to get some rest okay?" mama said gently.

Ikuto just nodded his eyes already starting to fall slightly. Mama poured the medicine into the liquid measurer, "I'll warn you now," mama said, "This isn't the best tasting medicine."

This made Ikuto shake his head and mama sighed, "Ikuto-kun, you have to take this in order to get better," she said.

Ikuto just shook his head again. I sighed and my Cool and Spicy character came into play. I took the tablespoon from mama's hands and just shoved it in his mouth, "Don't be such a baby," I stated, "That's Yaya's job."

Ikuto's face twisted in disgust and then glared at me when I pulled the spoon out, "And you call me a kid," I stated.

I gave mama back the spoon, "Good," mama said, "Now that that's taken care of; get some rest Ikuto-kun."

Ikuto yawned slightly and lie back down on the couch pillow and instantly fell back asleep. My Cool and Spicy character faded once Ikuto was asleep again. I pulled the blanket over him again. Mama then called me over to dinner. I went over to the dining room table and mama place chicken and rice in front of me, "Thanks mama," I said, "For everything."

Mama smiled and sat down, "How long have you know Ikuto-kun Amu?" she asked.

I thought about it for a second, "Um, about a year…maybe…I'm not really sure…" I said, "But I think that's close."

Mama smiled lightly, but it then disappeared, "Amu, I want you to stay out here with Ikuto-kun," she said seriously.

"Why?" I asked shocked slightly.

"It just in case he has another nightmare or he gets sick," mama said, "If you've known him this long Amu then you should be able to comfort him when he needs it. Also, he may try and return to his father in hopes of getting a lesser punishment or for whatever other reasons. We need to keep him here and try and reassure him that he's safe here. Who knows how long this abuse has been happening."

I nodded and slowly ate my dinner with an eerie silence hovering around the room. After dinner mama and papa put Ami to bed then went to bed themselves and I pulled out a futon and set it in front of the couch where Ikuto slept, "Amu-chan," Yoru said causing me to turn to the four charas in the room, "Ikuto will be okay right~ nya?"

I nodded, "As long as he stays away from that man he should be," I stated.

Ikuto groaned quietly and flipped onto his right side before falling back into silence. I looked at Ikuto sadly before getting a pillow and blanket for me to sleep with, "You guys go on upstairs and sleep," I stated, "I'll be fine down here."

Ran, Miki, and Su looked hesitant, but did what I asked. Yoru curled up next to Ikuto and fell asleep easily. I sighed, "Just when I thought I understood you Ikuto," I muttered and turned out the light in the living room and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up at around three in the morning for some reason. I sat up and rubbed my sore neck. I turned to Ikuto and saw him still fast asleep. I quietly went up to him and felt his forehead; I instantly pulled my hand back _it's gotten worse!_ I was about to head to the kitchen for a wet rag when Ikuto's eyes slowly opened, "Amu?" he asked confused as if he forgot where he was.

I sat back down next to him and ran a hand through his hair once and found it covered in sweat, "How are you feeling?" I asked already knowing the answer though.

Ikuto suddenly pushed the blanket off him and sat up holding his head, "Hot," Ikuto said.

I smiled weakly at him, "You should get some more rest Ikuto," I said, "You're fever has gone up."

Ikuto looked at me then around the room, "Why am I in your living room?" he asked dazed.

I laid him back down on the couch, "I'll tell you when you're better Ikuto," I said knowing it was just the fever talking.

"But I'm not sick," he stated.

"Yes, you are Ikuto," I said, "Just get some rest."

"Why? Have you been watching me sleep?" Ikuto asked.

I, surprisingly, didn't blush, "Ikuto," I stated, "You're extremely sick and wounded from yesterday. You need to rest."

"Why am I here? We're enemies Amu," Ikuto stated as he tried to sit up again.

I pushed him back down glaring at him, "Ikuto," I stated angrily, "You're not going back to your stepdad and we most certainly aren't enemies, we're the exact opposite; we're the closest of friends Ikuto. And as your friend, I'm not letting you go back home knowing what happens to you there."

Ikuto groaned, "Yoru told you?" he asked.

"Yes," I stated, "My parents even know you're here and mama's been taking of you along with me. You're sick Ikuto and Utau will have my head if you hurt yourself more while here."

"Utau?" Ikuto asked, "She knows I'm…"

I just nodded, "But she's busy and won't be here as much as she likes," I said.

Ikuto just stared at me and I sighed, "Ikuto, please go back to sleep," I pleaded.

Ikuto looked around, "Violin?" he asked me.

I winced, "Easter still has it Ikuto," I said, "But we'll get it back _after_ you're better. So please go back to sleep Ikuto."

His eyes slowly closed again and he fell asleep again. I sighed with relief and went back to me futon and fell into a light sleep just in case Ikuto had any ideas of leaving.

I woke up to mama shaking me and smiling, "Time for school Amu-chan," she said softly.

I sat up and nodded and saw Ikuto still asleep on the couch, "How's Ikuto mama?" I asked, "His fever went up last night."

Mama smiled, "He seems to be doing much better now," she said, "His fever went down to 37.7°C (100°F)"

I smiled happily, "Great," I said, "I'm going to go get ready."

"Okay," mama said and we stood up.

I entered my room and started putting my uniform on. I then noticed my math home-_oh dang it!_ I ran over and grabbed my unfinished math homework, "I'm dead…" I muttered.

I then realized something. I felt all color leave my face, "Amu-chan?" I heard Ran asked, "Are you okay?"

"We have a small problem guys…" I said, "The Guardians."

My charas paled, "Oops…" they said.

"Okay," I said color slowly coming back to my face, "What they don't know won't hurt them right? So, so far only Utau knows Ikuto's here. So as long as none of the Guardians figure out Ikuto's here then we should be fine right?"

"But you and Su stink at lying Amu-chan," Miki stated.

I sweat dropped, "We need to tell someone we can trust, besides Utau," Ran said.

I thought about it, "I think if we tell them what we know then I think everyone but Tadase-kun will understand…right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we may want to do one at time because Ikuto's still sick~ desu," Su said.

I nodded, "Let's start with Kukai because he isn't a Guardian anymore and he knows Ikuto isn't that bad because of that ice cream thing," I said.

I then remember Utau kissing Ikuto and something began to bubble in my stomach, but I wasn't sure what. My charas and I went downstairs, "Amu-chan," mama said, "You have your phone right?"

"Yeah," I said, "Why?"

"Well, I may need to text you to ask questions about Ikuto-kun when he wakes up," mama said, "You know him more than I do."

"But phones aren't allowed in class mama," I said.

Mama then handed me a note, "Give this to your sensei," she said.

I read the note:

_Dear Sensei,_

_Please allow Amu-chan to use her phone because we have a friend of Amu-chan's staying with us and I need to ask her questions. Her friend is very sick and hurt and we only wish for him to get better._

_~Hinamori Midori_

I smiled at the note before going back to my Cool and Spicy character, "Okay," I said, "I've got to go now mama."

"Okay Amu-chan," mama said, "Have a great day."

I arrived at school about five minutes later. I entered my class and Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase-kun were already seated. I went up to Nikaidou-sensei and gave him my note. He looked confused but read the note. I saw his eyes widen. He looked at me as if asking "Ikuto?" and I nodded in an answer. Nikaidou-sensei then smiled, "I see no problem in that Hinamori-san," he said and put the note in his desk.

I nodded and sat down next to Rima and with Nagihiko behind me and Tadase-kun in front of me, "What was that about?" Rima asked bored.

"Nothing," I stated in my own outer character, "My mom just wants to be able to text me during class."

"Why?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nothing," I said in my outer character again.

Before they could asked anymore questions the bell rang and Nikaidou-sensei started class. About five minutes into class I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out onto my desk and read the text from mama: _**what was the foods he liked again?**_

I smiled; typical mama. I glanced behind me and saw that Nagihiko was confused _he read my text?_ I glared at him and he smiled guiltily. I looked at saw that Rima also had a confused look _did she read it too?_ I glared at her too. Luckily, Tadase-kun couldn't read it. I hid my phone so they couldn't see the answer. I answered mama: _**Fish and chocolate mama.**_ I then sent the text and went to put my phone back then decided to add one more thing _**He also likes to drink milk.**_ I then sent the message and turned back to the board.

I was eating my lunch with Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase-kun when mama texted me again. I didn't even look at my friends as I looked at the text, _**how do you wake Ikuto-kun up? I need to get him to eat so he can take his medicine.**_ I sighed; typical Ikuto, "Uh, Amu-chan," Nagihiko said causing me to turn to him, "Why is your mom texting you?"

I gripped my phone and my charas gulped, "We have a sick friend staying over," I stated, "I know him best so mama is asking me questions."

"Who's your friend Hinamori-san?" Tadase-kun asked.

My charas paled, but I kept my face emotionless, "No one that concerns you guys at the moment," I said.

I felt bad for talking like this to Tadase-kun, but he would hate me for the rest of my life if he found out Ikuto was staying at my house, "Oh…" Tadase-kun said.

I felt slightly guilty, but didn't show it. I got up, "I have to call home," I said, "I'll be right back."

I then stood up and went into the hallway. I called home, "Hello?" mama asked.

"Put the phone to his ear," I stated still in my Cool and Spicy character.

I heard mama walking then stop, "Okay Amu-chan," I heard mama say faintly.

I walked a little ways away from the classroom just in case my friends were listening in, "Ikuto, get up," I stated.

I heard Ikuto grumbling, "How'd you do that?" mama asked.

"He falls asleep in the oddest of places," I stated, "You soon pick up on how to wake him."

"Okay, thank you Amu-chan, bye bye," mama said and hung up.

I closed my phone and entered the classroom again. I was about to head back over to my friends when Nikaidou-sensei stepped in front of me, "Hinamori-san," he said seriously, "I need to speak with you."

I glanced over at my friends before following Nikaidou-sensei out of the room and into the hallway again, "I just came from the teacher's lounge," he stated, "Ikuto's stepdad has the police looking for Ikuto."

I gasped softly, "What? Why?" I asked.

"Ikuto is bonded to Easter," Nikaidou-sensei said, "The director won't stop until he has Ikuto back at Easter."

I clinched my fists, "You won't tell them will you?" I asked.

"Of course not," Nikaidou-sensei said, "I don't want Ikuto to go back to the abuse."

I nodded, "I'm gonna call Utau and mama," I said, "So I may be a little late to class."

Nikaidou-sensei nodded and went back into the classroom and I went down the hall. I called mama back first, "Hello?" mama asked.

"Mama," I said, "We have a small problem."

"What?" mama asked.

"Don't tell Ikuto, but his stepdad has the police looking for him," I said.

I heard mama gasp softly, "Oh dear," he said quietly so I was guessing Ikuto was up or nearby.

"I'm going to call Utau," I stated, "So don't be surprised if she's over there in the next half an hour."

"Right," mama said, "Be careful Amu-chan," with that she hung up.

I hit the end button just as the bell rang, but I ignored it and called Utau, "Hello?" Utau asked.

"Utau," I said, "Have you seen the news?"

"No…why?" Utau asked.

"What are you doing right now?" I asked hoping I wouldn't tell her at a bad time.

"A photo shoot, why…" Utau asked suspiciously.

I sighed, "Your stepdad have the police looking for Ikuto," I stated.

"What!" Utau yelled, "I'm going to kill that man!"

I heard several screams, one of which was Sanjo-san yelling for Utau to come back. I sweat dropped, "Utau," I said; "Make sure you knock first."

"Uh huh," Utau said and hung up.

I hung up my phone and went back into the classroom where people were giving me weird looks. I sat down in my seat glaring at nothing. That man is going to get a mouth full if I ever find him. I took a deep breath through my nose and glanced at Rima who wasn't looking at me. _I'm going to need help so the sooner I tell Kukai and get his opinion on this the better._ My phone vibrated and I pulled it out and looked at the texted where Nagihiko and Rima couldn't see it. _**What does Utau like to eat?**_

I sweat dropped along with my charas. I sighed and texted back _**she'll eat anything…but she seems to like ramen a lot.**_ I sent the message and put my phone back in my pocket. I took a deep breath; this was too much stress. School finally ended and I was about to head out the door when, "Uh, Hinamori-san," Tadase-kun said making me freeze, "Aren't you going to come to the meeting?"

"Sorry guys," I said, "I have to get home and help mama with my friend at home."

"Oh," Nagihiko said, "Maybe we can help to."

I squeaked, "Uh, no, that's okay," I said, "Maybe some other time."

"Are you sure Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

"I'm sure!" I yelled and ran out of the school hoping to catch Kukai leaving the middle school.

I arrived at the middle school just as the bell rang, "We made it!" Ran said happily.

"Don't get too excited," Miki said, "We don't know how he'll react to this."

"Way to be positive," I muttered.

"Hinamori!" I heard Kukai yell.

I turned and saw him running up to me, "I was just about to go visit the Guardians," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something," I said seriously hoping he'd get mood of the conversation.

Kukai blinked and looked at Daichi then back at me, "What is it?" he asked.

I started walking and Kukai followed, "It's…about Ikuto," I said.

Kukai blinked, "Ikuto? You mean the blue cat from Easter?" he asked.

I nodded, "If I tell you what I need to then will you not tell Tadase-kun?" I asked.

Kukai looked at me confused, "Um, sure, but why?" he asked, "I thought you liked Tadase?"

I blushed lightly, "Just don't," I stated.

"Okay," Kukai said.

"Ikuto's…staying at my house," I said.

Kukai stopped abruptly, "What!" he yelled, "Amu, are you insane!"

I glared at him, "You'll regret saying those words once I explain Kukai," I said.

Kukai blinked and I slowly began to explain everything that Yoru told me and how I found Ikuto at the park.

**A/N Kairi: So you mean to tell me that we're not real?**

**Kukai: Not possible!**

**Me: *Sigh* Fine, don't believe me.**

**Kayla: Change into Samurai Soul!**

**Kairi: *Sweat drops* This girl…is nuts.**

**Me: No…she just sniffed a pencil too long.**

**Kairi: Eh?**

**Me: Never mind…please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Kairi: Will you get off me!**

**Kayla: Nope…**

**Kukai: Alight girl, get off!**

**Chelsea: No!**

**Me: *Sweat drops* Okay…I'm going to go write this chapter in another room…**

**Kairi and Kukai: Don't leave us with them!**

**Me: I don't own Shugo Chara *Goes into another room***

_**Amu's Point of View**_

"Feel bad yet?" I asked once I finished explaining.

Kukai and Daichi's mouths were opened, "I-I don't believe it," Kukai said, "It can't be…"

"It is," I stated, "And…I need your help."

Kukai blinked, "Why?" he asked.

I looked around once, "Ikuto's stepdad has the police looking for Ikuto," I stated, "If Ikuto figures this out then he'll run back to Easter because he doesn't want anybody hurt."

I then stopped walking, "That's it…" I muttered, but Kukai heard me.

"What? What's it?" he asked.

"Ikuto teases me constantly," I stated, "And yet, he's always there to protect me. He teases me to try and get me to hate him…to be away from him…THAT BAKA!"

Kukai winced, "Actually, it's pretty smart," he said, "Not that I'm saying he should've done it."

I sighed, "So here's the thing I need to ask you," I said and we arrived at my house gate, "Do you think I should tell the others…minus Tadase-kun…"

Kukai thought for a minute then nodded, "The others should understand if you tell them like you told me," he said, "But…you probably shouldn't tell Tadase…at least, not yet."

I nodded, "You want to come in?" I asked, "I think Utau's here, but try and stay quiet because Ikuto's fever was still high before I left."

Kukai nodded and we entered my house, "Amu-chan!" mama said happily while trying to calm down a panting Ikuto, "Good, you're here. Ikuto-kun had another nightmare."

I dropped my book bag, removed my shoes, and hurried over to Ikuto, mama, and Utau. Kukai soon joined us, "Everything's okay Ikuto," Utau said calmly, "He's not here. He's not here."

I felt Ikuto's forehead, "Kukai, can you get a wet rag please?" I asked noticing that Ikuto was back to how he was last night.

Kukai nodded and hurried into the kitchen. I slowly ran my hand through Ikuto's hair like I did last time he had a nightmare. This allowed Utau, mama, and I to lay him back on the couch. Kukai came back with the rag and Utau placed it on his forehead and Ikuto fell back asleep, "Who's this Amu-chan?" mama asked me.

"Souma Kukai," Kukai said smiling, "A friend of Amu's"

"Oh, and are you also friends with Ikuto-kun," mama asked.

"In a way," Kukai said and turned to Utau, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Utau asked.

"What?" Kukai said glaring, "You're only a year older than me!"

Utau rolled her eyes and stood up, "I better go before Sanjo has my neck," she said, "You better not hurt him Hinamori."

"I won't," I stated.

"Good," Utau said then left.

I sighed, "Would you like some ramen Kukai-kun?" mama asked.

Kukai brightened up, "Yes please!" Kukai said following mama into the kitchen.

I sighed and looked at Ikuto sleeping, "Mama, what's Ikuto's temperature now?" I asked.

"Last I checked it was 38.8°C (102°F)," mama said from the kitchen.

I sighed again, "Were you able to give him his medicine?" I asked.

"Yes, it took about half an hour, but he got it," mama said.

I sweat dropped and looked at the sleeping cat, "How am I the kid again?" I muttered and stood up.

"Oh, Amu," mama said causing me to turn, "We need to talk about what we're going to do about Ikuto-kun."

I looked at Ikuto; I could never tell if he was really asleep or not. I nodded, "But can you wait until I tell my other friends?" I asked, "Then we can all figure out what to do."

"I suppose so," mama said, "How many more people do you need to tell?"

"Just three," I stated, "My friends Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya."

"Well, try and do it by tomorrow because we need to figure out what we're going to do about the po-" I covered mama's mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"Ikuto's the master of fake sleeping," I whispered.

Mama slowly nodded her head and I removed my hands and turned to Ikuto, "Baka," I muttered then went upstairs to put my book bag away.

I threw my bag on the floor of my room and then sat on my bed, "Amu-chan," Su said, "Are you alright~ desu?"

"I'm…just a little confused is all," I said, "I like Tadase-kun, but I feel no guilt for not telling him about Ikuto."

"Mind if I help?" I heard Kukai's voice come.

"Kukai!" I yelled and jumped.

Kukai smiled and entered my room, "So you're confused about something?" he asked.

I nodded and he sat down beside me silently telling me to continue, "It's just," I started, "I've known for a while that I've liked Tadase-kun, but recently the feelings…I don't know…softened I guess."

"And when did this start?" Kukai asked.

I shrugged, "I guess right after Ran and I first character changed and Tadase-kun rejected me," I said.

"And…you met Ikuto after that right?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

Suddenly, mama came in, "Snacks?" she asked.

Kukai and I nodded and she set a tray of rice balls and tea on my table then left closing the door. Kukai grabbed a rice ball, "So…you're not sure if you feel the same way about Tadase as you did before?" Kukai asked before taking a bite of his rice ball.

"No, it's not that," I said, "Well, maybe…I don't know. My feelings seem to be the same…but…I don't know why I feel so confused though."

"Well, you fell for Tadase before you knew his real character right?" Kukai asked.

I just nodded playing with a rice ball in my hands, "Well, could it be that you just _think_ you have the same feelings for Tadase?" Kukai asked.

"Eh?" I asked shocked.

Kukai smiled lightly, "You're head may be saying that you like Tadase when your heart is saying…someone else," he said.

"What?" I asked, "Who else could I possibly like other than Tadase-kun?"

Kukai smirked, "Why is it always Tadase-_kun_?" he asked, "You even called me by my last name until I told you to just call me Kukai, but…you've always just called Ikuto "Ikuto" no kun attached."

My heart stopped, "N-no I haven't!" I yelled.

"Yes you have," Ran said then covered her mouth.

I glared at my pink chara while my heart started to beat faster, "You're heart's racing," Kukai noted.

"What!" I yelled, "H-how'd you know that?"

"You're breathing is ridged," Kukai said smiling.

I blushed a light pink and looked away from Kukai, "T-this doesn't prove that I like Ikuto," I stated.

"You called him "Ikuto" again," Kukai stated.

I blushed a deep red, "That doesn't prove anything!" I yelled, "I call Ikuto "Ikuto" because…because…" _why don't I add kun to Ikuto's name? Gah! I did it again!_, "Ikuto-kun sounds weird!" I finally said.

Kukai chuckled, "It took you two minutes to come up with that?" he asked.

I blushed, "It still doesn't prove anything," I stated, "I just don't like to say Ikuto-kun."

"Mmhm," Kukai said smirking, "So, why are you this worried about him?"

"Eh?" I asked.

Kukai put his hands behind him and leaned on them, "When you were trying to convince me that Ikuto wasn't bad you were so serious; your Cool and Spicy character if you will," he said, "And even then you were growing angrier by the minute. By the end you looked ready to murder Ikuto's stepdad."

"Well, wouldn't you?" I asked glaring at him.

Kukai shook his head, "A normal person would feel pity and try and help the person, like your mom," he said, "But you…you seem to have a different motive."

I blinked, "Eh?" I asked.

Kukai looked at me, "Let's do a little test…" he said sitting up.

"Um okay…" I said confused.

Kukai smirked slightly, "Which do you like most: chocolate or vanilla?"

I looked at Kukai funny, "Chocolate," I stated.

"Hot weather or cold?"

"Uh…hot I guess," I said.

"Don't think," Kukai said, "Just say whatever comes out of your mouth first. Now let's try again. Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate," I stated.

"Hot or cold?"

"Cold," I stated.

"Vacation in the mountains or at the beach?"

"Beach," I said.

"Writing or drawing?"

"Drawing," I said making Miki grin.

"Running or dancing?"

"Running," I said starting to get bored now.

"Homemade or store bought?"

"Homemade," I said my boredom taking over making my eyes close.

"Tadase or Ikuto?"

"Ikuto," I said.

Kukai didn't ask any more questions. I looked at him and he was smirking, "What?" I asked.

I then looked at my charas and Daichi and their mouths were open, "What?" I asked again.

"What was the last question I asked Hinamori?" Kukai asked.

"Uh…" _I was supposed to remember them?_, "I don't remember."

"I asked whether you liked Tadase or Ikuto better," Kukai said making me going ridged, "And you said…"

"Ikuto!" my charas yelled in unison.

I went wide eyed, "Eh?" I yelled and fell off my bed making the cups full of tea shake slightly on the tray, "W-what!"

I felt like my face was over 537.7°C (1000°F), "I-I-I couldn't have…" I said.

Kukai looked down at me smiling, "Face it Hinamori," he said, "You fell for an older boy."

I felt my face heat up even more so I tried to cover it, "Not possible," I muttered, "All he does is tease me!"

"And didn't you say he was doing that to try and protect you?" Kukai asked, "And doesn't he even protect you in real life too?"

I felt my face cool down, "Y-yes…" I said and looked at my floor as if thinking it was going to change to a different color.

I took a deep breath and looked at Kukai smiling, "T-thanks Kukai," I said, "I owe you one love favor."

Kukai smiled, "Anytime," he said.

"-chan!" I heard Ami yell faintly.

I turned to my door just as Ami ran in, "Onee-chan! Kitty's trying to leave!" she yelled.

I went wide eyed and ran out of my room with Kukai and our charas not far behind. I leaned over the railing on the stairs and saw mama, papa, and Yoru trying to keep a struggling, weak Ikuto from leaving. I also saw the TV on the news _who turned the TV on?_ I ran down the stairs, "Ikuto!" I yelled, "Stop!"

Ikuto turned to me, "I'm not letting you go back to him!" I yelled.

"He'll find me," Ikuto stated, "He'll hurt you."

I clinched my hands into fists, "I don't care!" I yelled making mama, papa, Yoru, and Ikuto's eyes to widen, "You almost died because to him Ikuto! You're forced to work for the company and are abused! If the police find you here they'll understand why you're staying here!"

"You have no proof Amu-"

I cut Ikuto off by lifting the sleeve of the shirt papa lent him, "No proof? Ikuto are you blind!" I yelled.

"Holy!" Kukai yelled in shock.

Even though mama had tended to the wounds they were still visible and they were anything but pretty. I glared at Ikuto, "And I'm sure you have more marks elsewhere!" I yelled, "This is wrong Ikuto! And I'm not letting it happen anymore. You leave and I will be on your trail faster than you can say "nya"!"

Ikuto blinked in shocked and then suddenly fell to his knees, but papa managed to grab him before he hit the floor. I looked at him in the face my face still hard, but full of worry, "And just to add to the list," I said, "You're sick beyond belief."

Ikuto blinked again in shock, "You are not leaving this house," I stated.

Ikuto just stared at me for a few seconds; seconds then turned to minutes. Finally, Ikuto slowly nodded. My hard face slowly turned into a smile and I hugged Ikuto tightly, but not _too_ tightly for fear of his wounds reopening. Once I let Ikuto go papa helped Ikuto back to the couch. I turned to the TV and glared at it as if saying it was its fault Ikuto almost hurt himself, "The son of the director of the record company Easter has been missing for 24 hours," the anchorman said, "Hoshina Kazuomi is offering a ¥533330.26 ($7000 U.S. dollars) reward to anyone who can find him."

I growled lowly, but I think thanks to his cat hearing Ikuto heard it because his eyes glazed over to me. Mama took in a deep breath, "Okay, now that we've taken care of that," she said then turned to Kukai, "Are you staying for dinner Kukai-kun?"

"Hmm," Kukai said, "Whatcha having?"

I sweat dropped, but mama didn't seem to mind, "I'm making rice, green beans, and some of my mom's homemade chicken," mama said.

"Ooo," Kukai said, "Let me call my mom and ask."

Mama nodded then turned to Ikuto, "Do you think you'll be able to hold that down or would you like some soup Ikuto-kun?" she asked.

I looked at Ikuto and saw him…asleep? I sweat dropped, "I know you're not asleep," I stated; no one, even if they're a cat, can fall asleep that fast.

Ikuto opened one eye and glared at me, "When did you become the expert on my sleeping patterns?" he asked.

"You sleep in the oddest of places Ikuto," I stated, "You soon pick up on that sort of thing."

Ikuto sighed and crossed his arms, "I'll try the chicken," he stated.

"Good," mama said and went into the kitchen.

I looked at Ikuto. Good news: his character is starting to come back; bad news: his character is starting to come back… I sighed inwardly. Suddenly, Kukai came into the living room again, "Mom said it was fine just as long as I'm home before ten."

"Dinner should be done by then," mama said, "Oh! Papa, this is Amu-chan's friend Kukai-kun."

"Hey!" Kukai said to papa.

"You're not dating my little sparrow are you!" papa yelled making me, Kukai, mama, and Ikuto sweat drop.

"Uh, no sir," Kukai said, "Just friends."

Papa now had flowers around him, "Then it's very nice to meet you Kukai-kun," he said.

I sweat dropped again and Kukai just laughed nervously and the charas were laughing too. I looked at Ikuto and saw him staring at the TV which had Ikuto's stepdad talking on it. I glared at the back of Ikuto's head _note to self: stay out here with Ikuto._ I then took the remote and turned the TV off. This caused Ikuto to turn to me and I gave him a look that said "Just you try and leave". Ikuto rolled his eyes and I felt his forehead, "What are you doing?" he asked me.

"What does it look like?" I asked in my Cool and Spicy character, "I'm checking your fever; unless you want the thermometer in your mouth."

I removed me hand when I didn't feel any heat coming from it, "I think once you go to bed you'll be back to your full perverted self," I stated, "But that doesn't mean you're leaving."

Ikuto glared at me and I glared back. I could see the sparks flying between us…and they weren't the romantic kind. Our charas and Daichi sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Our staring contest ended when mama called my name, "Amu-chan," she said, "Are you still planning on telling your other friends about Ikuto-kun?"

"Tell who?" Ikuto asked crossing his arms.

"Not Tadase," I stated, "But the others. Kukai already knows and he's agreed to help and we're sure that Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya will help too."

"I don't need help Amu," Ikuto said.

Kukai raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything so I ignored him for the time being and glared at Ikuto, "Ikuto, you're being hunted down by a man who almost killed you," I stated, "You're abused, forced into labor, and many other things that I probably don't know about. Now tell me this Ikuto: what part of that doesn't scream "help"?"

Ikuto glared at me, "I've been fine," he stated, "There's no need to get your little Guardian friends involved. And I'm sure you don't want you parents involved in all this."

I glared at him. I knew what he was trying to do; he was trying to get me to hate him and kick him out, but that's not going to happen, "What's he talking about Amu-chan?" mama asked, "Involved in what?"

"Uh…" Kukai said obviously getting the just of it.

"That's not going to work Ikuto," I stated, "I've figured out your little game and it's not going to work on me anymore."

Ikuto blinked in shock then glared, "You're putting them at risk Amu," he said.

I clinched my fists tighter, "Ikuto, stop it," I said, "If telling them is the only way you'll be happy then I'll tell them, but I'm not letting you leave at return to the abuse."

Ikuto stood up, "Amu, have you gone completely insane!" he yelled at me, "You're risking your family's safety just to keep me out of harm?"

"Yes!" I yelled, "Whether you like it or not Ikuto, you and I are friends and friends are part of my family. That's why mama's helped you; you're a part of this family!"

Ikuto was wide eyed and Kukai was blinking repeatedly as if confused on something. Ikuto and I just stared at each other his face one of shock and confusion and mine one of determination and care.

**A/N Kairi and Kukai: Get out here whatsyourname! These girls are driving us insane!**

**Me: *Pokes head out* Uh no.**

**Kukai: Gah! Get them off of us!**

**Kairi: Please! We'll do anything!**

**Me: *Head perks up* Anything?**

**Kairi and Kukai: Yes!**

**Me: *Smirks* You're going to regret saying that…but…Kayla Chelsea, let them go or else.**

**Kayla and Chelsea: Or else what?**

**Me: You'll find out what Utau and Yaya are like when you mess with the boys they like.**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Sweat drop and let go of Kairi and Kukai***

**Kairi and Kukai: Yay!**

**Me: Don't be cheering…*Smirking* R&R for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Kukai: NO WAY! *Runs away from me***

**Kairi: I'd rather have Kayla hang on me again!**

**Kayla: Weeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Kairi: *Sweat drops* On second thought…give me the pink… *Takes pink dress from me***

**Me: *Smirks* Oh…Kukai…**

**Kukai: No way!**

**Me: Chelsea…**

**Kukai: Gah! Alright! Give me the stupid dress! *Takes his pink dress***

**Me: Now go change. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_**Amu's Point of View**_

It's been a good ten minutes since Ikuto and I started this staring contest, "Do you understand now Ikuto?" I asked anger in my voice slightly.

Ikuto blinked again, but didn't say anything, "I'm taking that as a yes," I stated.

"Amu," I heard mama say, "What are you and Ikuto-kun talking about?"

I looked at mama and papa and sighed, "You might as well know," I said.

"Hinamori…" Kukai said.

"They need to know Kukai," I said, "Sit down and I'll explain."

Ikuto finally shook his head, "No way Amu," he said, "You can't get them involved in all this."

"How will they be involved?" I asked, "So they'll be able to see our charas, big whoop."

"Charas?" papa asked.

"Guardian Characters," I said, "They're the holders of a child's dream. Everyone has one, but only a few have actually seen them."

"Eh?" mama and papa asked then went wide eyed, "Eh!"

"You can see them now right?" I asked.

Papa fainted so I took that as a yes, "I'll continue when papa wakes up," I stated.

"Amu you baka," Ikuto said glaring at me.

"You're the baka," I said back, "You should've told me this a long time ago."

Ikuto rolled his eyes just as papa came to, "What are they again?" he asked dazed.

"Guardian Characters," I said as Kukai came beside me, "Or…as Ami calls them, Shugo Charas. They represent what a child wants to be."

Ran, Miki, and Su came beside me, "These are mine," I stated, "Ran, Miki, and Su. I also have one more named Dia, but she's in her egg at the moment."

I turned to Ikuto and Yoru, "The Yoru I told you about before is this one," I said, "Yoru is Ikuto's chara."

"It's a cat…" mama said, "Wait…this would explain a lot…"

"And this is my chara, Daichi," Kukai said.

Daichi grinned, "What Ikuto's talking about is the Embryo," I said, "Easter wants it, but so do the Guardians. The Embryo can grant any wish that a person wants. Easter tries to find the Embryo by taking out a heart's egg, but that causes the child's dream to fade away."

Mama and papa blinked, "So, wait a minute," mama said, "Explain the heart's egg again."

"In simple terms it's the place where everyone's dreams are held," Kukai said, "Amu has the Humpty Lock meaning she can purify any egg that Easter pulls out or the person gives up on."

Mama and papa looked at me and I showed them the lock, "And Ikuto has the key to it," I stated looking at Ikuto.

Mama and papa looked at Ikuto and he sighed and pulled the Dumpty Key out of his pocket, "It's not that big of a deal," he stated, "It can't do much."

"Well," I said to Ikuto, "Got any other plans on leaving Ikuto?"

Ikuto glared at me, "You forgot to mention the battles you've had," he stated.

"Battles!" papa yelled panicked.

I winced and glared at Ikuto who just smirked, "Nice try," I said, "But you still aren't leaving."

I turned to mama and papa, "Ikuto and I have fought because we were on opposite sides and I didn't know he was being forced," I glared at Ikuto again, "But, when I wasn't able to fight he was always there protecting me."

Ikuto then looked away and I rolled my eyes, "He was also protecting me from his stepdad by teasing and getting me to dislike him so I'd stay away from him," I said, "But that didn't go very well since he kept on doing things like protecting me."

Mama and papa blinked, "Well, thank you Ikuto-kun," mama said, "But Amu-chan, how do you fight? I know for a fact you know no martial arts."

I sweat dropped and Ikuto chuckled, "Shut it," I said to him and turned to my parents, "There's a form called Character Transformation, it allows a chara owner to bond with their chara and allow them to have 120% of the chara's power. Do you want to see?"

"I wanna see!" Ami yelled, wait, has she been here the whole time?

"Go on Amu-chan," mama said.

I looked at Kukai because he transforms with the Humpty Lock too. He nodded and we turned back to my parents, "Kukai will transform too," I stated, "What about you Ikuto?"

Ikuto just sat on the couch and I sighed. Ran came beside me, "Ready Amu-chan," she said smiling.

"Me too!" Daichi said.

"My heart…unlock!" Kukai and I said in unison.

I was then surrounded by a pink aura as I merged with Ran. Once the aura disappeared I was in Amulet Heart form and Kukai was in Sky Jack form. Mama and papa blinked, "Oh my," mama said, "Not what I pictured you in…"

I smiled sheepishly, "To be honest mama, I don't really like the whole Goth look," I said.

"Oh," mama said, "Well you could've just told me Amu-chan."

I smiled then looked in the kitchen, "Uh, mama, dinner…" I stated.

"Oh!" mama yelled and ran into the kitchen.

Kukai and I de-transformed and I looked at Ikuto who had moved to a laying position on the couch. I sweat dropped, "Lazy, perverted cat," I muttered.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "I got it!" I yelled and ran to the door, "Uh, Su, help mama."

"Okay!" Su yelled and flew to the kitchen.

I opened the door and froze, "Guys?" I asked shocked.

"Hey Amu," Nagihiko said smiling, "We just thought we'd stop by to see how you were doing."

Beside Nagihiko were Rima and Yaya. I looked around, "Tadase's not here," Rima said bluntly, "He said something about being with his grandmother."

I sighed with relief, "Good," I said making my friends raise an eyebrow, "I was going to tell you three tomorrow, but since you're here… Mama! Make chicken for three more!"

I motioned for my three friends to come in. Kukai came over just as they were removing their shoes, "Kukai?" Yaya asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You'll find out," he stated.

Nagihiko, Yaya, and even Rima gave me and Kukai confused looks. I brought them into the living room and they froze in their tracks staring at the couch, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" they yelled in unison.

Ikuto sighed and I stepped in front of them before they could attack him, "No!" I yelled at them, "Let me explain."

"What's to explain?" Rima asked angry, "He's the enemy; part of Easter!"

"Rima," Nagihiko said, "Her parents-"

"Know," I finished for him, "Mama and papa know about the Guardians and Easter."

"Huh?" they said in unison.

I sighed, "If you tell Tadase I will personally hunt you down," I said angrily.

Yaya whimpered, "Why is he here?" Rima asked still glaring.

I walked over to Ikuto and motioned for them to follow. They hesitated for a second before following me. I stood in front of Ikuto, "What are you doing?" he asked glaring.

I didn't answer him just grabbed his arm and pushed the sleeve up again. The three standing there gasped in horror, "This is why," I stated, "Ikuto is abused by his stepdad and is **forced** to work for Easter. Ikuto almost died yesterday because his stepdad did this."

Ikuto pulled his arm away and pushed sleeve back down, "You need to stop doing that," he stated glaring.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my friends who had shock written all over their faces, "Understand now?" I asked.

"But-how-when-who-WHAT!" Nagihiko yelled extremely confused.

Yaya had tears in her eyes, "Yaya sorry she ever hurt you Ikuto-kun!" she yelled and started crying.

Rima just stayed quiet, but hurt was all in her eyes. I turned to Ikuto, "See?" I said, "There's no need to run anymore."

Ikuto glared at me, "How long has this been going on?" Nagihiko asked.

This got everyone, including me, to turn to Ikuto. Ikuto didn't say anything, "Ikuto," I said softly, "Please tell us."

"It none of your business," Ikuto stated annoyed.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, "For the love of Pete! Just tell us!"

_**No One's Point of View**_

Kukai sweat dropped, "Here we go…" he said.

"Huh?" Yaya asked the former Jack's Chair.

Ikuto stood up and glared at Amu, "It's none of your business Amu!" he yelled.

"It's plenty my business!" Amu yelled, "What part of "you're part of this family" don't you understand!"

"The family part," Ikuto muttered, but Amu heard it and softened.

"Ikuto…" she said and hugged him causing him to stiffen, "You don't have to run anymore. We're all here for you."

"She's right Ikuto-kun," Midori said coming out of the kitchen with plates of chicken in her hands and Su carrying the rice and green beans, "We're all here for you. We'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"Same with us," Nagihiko said smiling, "And we're sorry about the past."

"Yaya, _very_ sorry Ikuto-kun," Yaya said.

"What they said," Rima said monotonously.

Ikuto blinked a couple of times and looked at Kukai who gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Amu pulled out of her hug and looked at Ikuto smiling, "No more running," she said softly.

Ikuto just stood there with an extremely good poker face on, "Come on!" Kusukusu laughed, "Smile!"

"Yeah! Big smile for Pepe!" Pepe yelled.

Ikuto just blinked, "Fine," Ikuto sighed, "I'll stay, but I'm not smiling."

"Aw!" Yaya and Pepe wined.

Amu smiled at Ikuto and hugged him again. Suddenly, a yellow egg floated down the stairs. Amu broke away from Ikuto wide eyed, "Dia?" she asked.

The yellow egg cracked and Dia emerged smiling, "Dia!" Amu, Ran, Miki, and Su yelled happily.

The three charas hugged their slightly younger sister laughing and Amu was smiling big, "Dia," she whispered.

"Dinner!" Midori yelled.

Everyone then made their way to the table and bar and sat down. Ikuto glanced at Nagihiko, "You know…you look a lot like that Queen's Chair that tried to slice me with the naginata," he said to him.

Nagihiko and Kukai froze and paled and Rima smirked, "Well, Ikuto-kun, that's because-" Nagihiko quickly covered Rima's mouth.

"We're twins!" Nagihiko said laughing nervously, "She's off studying dance in Europe."

Kusukusu giggled and Rima glared at Nagihiko and removed his hands from her mouth and kept quiet. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Twins?" he asked, "As in fraternal twins?"

"Yeah," Amu said smiling, "I meet Nagihiko right before Nadeshiko left."

Ikuto looked at Amu then at Nagihiko, "Not possible," he stated causing Nagihiko and Kukai to freeze again, "Fraternal twins look nothing alike…you and…Nadeshiko was it? You two look too much alike to be fraternal twins."

Midori and Tsumugu looked at Ikuto then at Nagihiko, "He's right you know," Midori said.

Amu looked at Nagihiko then at Ikuto then back at him, "I'm confused," she stated.

Rima was smirking now, "I might as well say it," she said.

Nagihiko now had a rain cloud above him and hid his eyes by his bangs knowing he's lost the battle, "Nagihiko _is_ Nadeshiko," Rima said.

You could literally see the dots above the room as three seconds passed, "Eh?" Amu yelled in shock.

Nagihiko smiled guiltily, "Hehehe," he laughed nervously, "Uh, sorry Amu-chan. I should've told you sooner, but I wasn't sure how you'd take it."

Amu was now moving her arms around like crazy as if trying to solve puzzle, "You're Nadeshiko?" Amu asked again.

"Y-yes," Nagihiko said, "All boys in my family have to pretend to be girls for a portion of their life in order to be able to dance like a girl."

"That's just weird," Ikuto stated.

Nagihiko glared at Ikuto a dark aura forming around him, "I took that role very seriously Ikuto-kun," he stated.

"Ooo," Kukai said and ran upstairs while yelling, "I'll get the skirt!"

"Eh?" Ikuto and Amu asked.

Nagihiko still had the dark aura around him glaring at Ikuto. Amu then realized what Kukai was talking about. Just as Amu realized what Nagihiko was going to do Kukai came down with some of Midori's formal work clothes and handed them to Nagihiko. Amu leaned into Ikuto, "Run," she stated.

Ikuto gave her a confused look. Suddenly, Nagihiko gabbed Ikuto with a smile on his face, "We'll be right back," he said.

Ikuto struggled but for some reason could not get out of the elementary student's iron grip. Everyone heard the bathroom door close and a soft click. Kusukusu was giggling, Rima, Daichi, and Kukai were smirking, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru were confused, and Midori, Tsumugu, and Amu were slightly worried. You could hear yelling coming from the bathroom the minute the door clicked. Amu sweat dropped, "Oh boy," she muttered.

"What's going on Amu-chan?" Midori asked.

Amu held up her phone and showed her parents a picture of Kukai and Tadase in the girl's school uniform, "That happened when I made fun of Nagihiko's cross-dressing," Kukai said.

"Oh…" Midori and Tsumugu said getting it.

"Let me go!" Ikuto's voice rang out.

_**Amu's Point of View**_

Nagihiko brought Ikuto into the dining room and I bit my lip trying to hold back a laughed, but I was the only one, besides Dia and my parents, who did. Kukai and Daichi were on the floor holding their sides from laughter and Rima, Kusukusu, Ran, Miki, Su, Yoru, Yaya, and Pepe were laughing but remained in their seats. I saw Ikuto blush a light pink. Ikuto wore a plain white t-shirt with mama's black skirt that came to his knees and long black socks, "Gonna kill you…" Ikuto said to Nagihiko.

Nagihiko just smiled. Yaya started taking pictures, "No!" Ikuto yelled and ran back towards the bathroom.

I giggled slightly, but not because Ikuto was in the skirt. Finally, Ikuto came out in his regular clothes and threw the skirt at Nagihiko, "**Never**, do that again," he growled.

Nagihiko smirked and we all ate our dinner in silence. Once dinner was over Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, and Rima had to head home. Su helped mama wash dishes and papa put Ami to bed then went to bed himself. Ran, Miki, Dia, and Yoru were playing with each other; tag I think and Ikuto just lay on the couch looking bored. Mama and Su finished dishes, "Okay," mama said, "Bedtime for all."

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia went upstairs to my room, Ikuto grabbed the blanket from on top of the couch and Yoru lay beside him, "You're sleeping out here again Amu-chan?" mama asked as I got a pillow and blanket.

"Yep," I stated and started setting up the futon, "I don't trust Ikuto even though he said he'd stay."

Ikuto glared at me and I glared back, "Okay then," mama said oblivious to our glaring contest, "Sleep well you two."

Mama went upstairs and I turned out the living room light and laid down on the futon. I looked at Ikuto who had a blank look on his face, "Don't go all pervert on me," I stated.

Ikuto put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, "You're the pervert, kid," he said, "You said you helped your mom fix up my wounds. Last I checked, that meant you have to remove my shirt."

I deep red blush appeared on my face, "W-well, how else were we supposed to get to your wounds?" I asked stuttering.

Ikuto chuckled and turned onto his right side so his back was towards me, "Whatever you say Perverted Strawberry," he said then went quiet.

I glared at the back of his head for about 30 seconds before laying down on the futon and falling into a light sleep. I didn't want him doing something stupid so I was only asleep enough so I wouldn't be tired in the morning.

**A/N Me: *Laughing butt off***

**Kukai and Kairi: *Blushing a deep red* Are you happy now?**

**Me: *Laughing turns to giggles* Y-yes…oh man… this is perfect! *Pulls out cell phone***

**Kukai and Kairi: No!**

**Me: *Takes several pictures* I wonder how these would look on Facebook?**

**Kukai and Kairi: Face-what? **

**Me: *Smirks* Yep going on Facebook. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Kayla: Come on please!**

**Me: No, I told them I'd keep you guys off them.**

**Chelsea: No fair!**

**Me: It's plenty fair. They wouldn't be like this if you guys weren't so clingy.**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Pout***

**Me: Now, Kairi, would you like to do the Disclaimer?**

**Kairi: The what?**

**Me: *Sighs* Just say that I don't own anything.**

**Kairi: Uh…the girl over there doesn't own anything?**

**Me: Very good!**

_**Amu's Point of View**_

I woke up to Ami's yelling. My eyes quickly snapped open and sat up panicked, but then relaxed when I saw she just yelled because Utau was here. Utau turned to me then to the couch where Ikuto was still sleeping, "How is he?" Utau asked.

"He should be better," I stated and stood up cracking my back, "He had his normal pervert character last night."

Utau brightened up, "Also, everyone but Tadase-kun knows about him being here," I added, "And I'm not planning on telling Tadase-kun anytime soon."

Utau nodded, "I guess that's for the best…do you know why Tadase hates Ikuto?" she asked.

I shook my head and she sighed, "We-the three of us- well…we were like siblings," Utau said, "Our parents were very close, but that changed when our dad disappeared, then Ikuto about three months later."

I went wide eyed slightly, "But then…why would Tadase-kun hate Ikuto?" I asked.

"That I don't know," Utau said, "But I'm guessing it has to do with that Black Cat of Misfortune character he's set up."

I nodded in understanding, but then glared, "Ikuto you baka," I muttered.

Ikuto shuffled under the blanket and sat up yawning, "IKUTO!" Utau yelled and hugged her older brother.

Ikuto went backwards slightly, "Utau?" he asked.

Utau had little pink hearts floating around her. I felt the little green monster build up inside me, but I didn't show it. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia floated downstairs, "I told you it was Utau," Miki stated.

"Who'd you think it was?" I asked them.

"No one," Ran said and sweat dropped.

I shook my head and mama and papa came downstairs, "Oh, Utau-chan," mama said, "I didn't know you were coming over."

I sweat dropped when Utau didn't answer and just held her brother with the little hearts above her. I sighed, "Uh, Utau," I said, "I think it's time to let Ikuto go."

"Why?" Utau wined.

"Because you're crushing my lungs," Ikuto stated and pushed his sister to the ground.

"Ikuto!" Utau wined, "Why are you being so mean?"

Ikuto sighed, "Don't you have work?" he asked.

"No," Utau said, "Not till nine."

"Its eight-thirty," Ikuto stated, "So get going."

"Ikuto!" Utau yelled, but then sighed, "Fine…but the minute I have an opening I'm coming back."

The whole house sweat dropped, minus Ami, and Utau left. I sighed, "I think her brother complex has gotten worse," I stated.

"I'll fix breakfast," mama said, "Is toast and eggs okay with everyone?"

No one objected so we took that as its fine. Before mama could go to the kitchen to start a police car stopped at our house. I went wide eyed, "Amu-chan," mama whispered, "You and Ikuto-kun go to your room. Quickly, but quietly; Ami go with them."

I grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him up the stairs along with Ami and our charas following. I went into my room and closed the door softly and sighed with relief. I told Ikuto and Ami to stay quiet as I listened downstairs, "Oh," I heard mama say shocked, "Hello officer, can we help you?"

_Was mama is theater in school?_ I wondered as I listened, "Hello Hinamori-sans," I heard a male voice say, "We're going from house to house looking for the missing Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Oh, well, I'm afraid we haven't seen him officer," papa said.

I looked at Ikuto who sat on my bed looking down at the carpet. I went back to listening downstairs, "Are your daughters up?" the officer asked.

"Um, I believe so," mama said slightly nervous.

"May I speak with them?" he asked.

I squeaked quietly and quickly grabbed Ikuto and hid him in my closet, "Please don't do something stupid," I begged and went to close the door, but then threw Yoru in to, "Just in case," I stated and closed the door.

I heard a pair of footsteps coming up. I quickly picked Ami up and set her in my lap, "Don't say anything about Kitty," I whispered to her before grabbing my brush and acted like I've been doing Ami hair this whole time and my Cool and Spicy character coming into play.

The officer then opened my door and entered. I stopped brushing Ami's hair and gave the officer a blank look, "Why are you in my room?" I asked bored.

The officer entered my room and closed the door, "My name is Officer Ren," the officer said, "I just wanted to ask you two some questions."

I sighed bored and put the brush back on my side table, "Get on with it," I stated bored.

"According to Hoshina-san's records Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been in contact with you before," Officer Ren said.

I looked at him, "Tsukiyomi…" I said bored, "Sounds familiar, but I don't recall seeing him. Why do you ask?"

"He's missing and I was wondering if you've seen him," Officer Ren said.

"Nope," I said and grabbed the brush again, "Are we done here? Ami's been begging me for weeks to do her hair."

Officer Ren sighed, "I guess this was another dead end," he said.

I stopped mid brush, "Officer," I said in a bored tone, "I may not have seen Tsukiyomi recently or very much, but you may want to do some research on his stepdad. Something seemed off with Tsukiyomi last I saw him."

Officer Ren looked at me, but I kept an emotionless face. He blinked then left my room. I let out a breath when I heard him go down the stairs. I went to my closet and opened the door and Ikuto fell out. Ikuto glared at me, "You need to clean your closet," he stated and stood up dusting the invisible dust off his clothes.

I glared at him and looked out my window just as Officer Ren got in his police car and drove off. I sighed with relief and smiled. I walked away from my window and looked at Ikuto, "We're safe," I stated, "And hopefully that officer does what I asked."

"Even if he does he won't find anything," Ikuto stated and sat on my bed next to Ami, "Mr. Director has hidden any evidence of his abusive nature very cleverly."

I smirked and Ikuto rose an eyebrow, "Not everything," I stated, "Utau knows, I know, papa and mama, Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima…we can win this Ikuto."

Ikuto shook his head, "You don't get it do you Amu," Ikuto asked, "My stepdad doesn't run the business. Someone named Gozen does and only my stepdad has seen him. No one knows what he looks like or who he is."

I sighed, "So does this Gozen person know about your abuse?" I asked.

Ikuto shrugged, "Don't know," I stated, "All I know is he's the one who wants the Embryo."

"Well, if he doesn't know about your abuse then your stepdad is the cause of it," I stated with a growl mixed in, "And I'm sure this Gozen wouldn't want his company tainted like that."

Ikuto blinked. Suddenly, Ami hugged Ikuto causing him to flinch slightly and look at her, "Kitty not leaving right?" she asked a big smile on her face.

I saw Ikuto soften at Ami's brightness, "No," Ikuto said, "I guess I'm not."

I smiled and hugged Ikuto tight causing him to stiffen again. I broke away and smiled at him, "Come on," I said and pulled both Ikuto and Ami off my bed, "Let's go see if breakfast's done."

I dragged both Ikuto and Ami downstairs with Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru following. When I got downstairs mama was in the kitchen and papa was at the table reading the paper. Mama turned to us as we arrived, "Oh good," mama said, "Breakfast is done."

We all sat at the table when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at mama and papa before getting up. I opened the door and froze, "T-Tadase-kun!" I yelled shocked, "W-what are you d-doing here?"

Tadase-kun just smiled, "I just came to see how you and your friend were doing," he said.

I gulped, "U-uh," I said, "About my friend…"

Tadase-kun gave me a look that, if Kukai didn't give me that talk, would've made me melt into a puddle. I gulped, "U-uh, come in Tadase-kun," I said.

I closed the door and went into the dining room while Tadase-kun removed his shoes. Ikuto was glaring at me slightly and all the charas looked nervous. I gulped when Tadase-kun walked up beside me. He froze instantly then glared, hard, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" he yelled and character changed with Kiseki.

"No!" I yelled and went in front of Tadase-kun, "Tadase-kun stop!"

Tadase-kun blinked and I took a deep breath, "Y-you don't understand why Ikuto did whatever it was that made you hate him," I said shakily.

"What he did is unforgivable!" Tadase-kun yelled.

"Stop it!" I yelled, "What was it that he did that was so bad Tadase-kun?"

Tadase-kun was glaring, "He killed Betty!" he yelled.

I was shocked then glared, "Ikuto would never kill your dog Tadase-kun!" I yelled, "I know that for a fact!"

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase-kun yelled, "He's nothing but a black cat-"

I cut Tadase-kun off by grabbing his wrist and forcibly dragging him towards Ikuto glaring hard at Tadase-kun. When I reached Ikuto I fully glared at Tadase-kun making his character change disappear, "Tadase-kun," I stated, "Utau said that you three were once like siblings. How can you throw all that away from one misunderstanding?"

Tadase-kun was quiet, "Do you want to know what's been happening to him all these years Tadase-kun?" I asked, "This is why he let you believe what you believed."

"Huh?" Tadase-kun asked.

I let go of Tadase-kun's wrist and grabbed Ikuto's arm once again, "Hey!" Ikuto yelled.

I ignored him and pushed his sleeve up again. Tadase-kun went wide eyed and his and Kiseki's mouths dropped. Ikuto pulled his arm away and pulled the sleeve back down without an expression on his face. I looked at Tadase-kun who still had shock all over his face, "I'm not sure how long this has been happening," I said, "But I do know that it's been for some time now. Yoru found me a few days ago and told me that Ikuto needed help. I found him in the park," I looked at Tadase-kun with a serious expression, "He almost bled to death Tadase-kun."

Tadase-kun turned to me in shock then at Ikuto, "Yoru says his stepdad did it Tadase-kun," I stated, "And apparently it's been going on for some time because abused kids tend to break themselves off from others to keep them safe Tadase-kun."

Tadase-kun began to visibly shake, "The others know Tadase-kun," I stated, "And my parents know about us, Easter, and the Embryo. So, what do you think now Tadase-kun?"

Tadase-kun began to shake more and tears peaked slightly, "W-why?" Tadase-kun asked Ikuto, "W-why would you do that Ikuto-nii-san?"

I smiled at the name Tadase-kun gave Ikuto. Ikuto didn't answer and looked away from Tadase-kun. I sighed, "Ikuto," I said, "Just tell him. He's not going to find you here."

"Please Ikuto-nii-san," Tadase-kun said, "I need to know."

Ikuto sighed, but kept his eyes away from Tadase-kun, "I didn't want him finding you and hurting you like he did me," he said, "I didn't want you involved, but you wound up involved anyway."

Ikuto was suddenly hugged by Tadase-kun who was crying harder, "Baka!" he yelled, "Baka, baka, baka, baka!"

Ikuto blinked several times, "You didn't have to do that!" Tadase-kun yelled, "Do you know how it feels to learn that nii-san turned evil and you have to fight him! Then you learn that you were only hurting him more by fighting him!"

I saw something flash in Ikuto's eyes and he smirked, "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried Tadase," he said.

Tadase-kun laughed and hugged Ikuto tighter, but this time Ikuto hugged him back slightly tighter. I smiled and the six charas in the room were smiling and Su had a few happy tears in her eyes. Mama and papa were smiling wide and Ami was laughing and clapping. I closed my eyes smiling. When I opened them I saw Ikuto and Tadase-kun were no longer hugging and Ikuto was _smiling_. This only made my smile widen and I took a mental picture thinking that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I went over to them smiling. Tadase-kun smiled at me, "Thank you Hinamori-san," he said.

I smiled and nodded, "I'm just glad you two made up," I said.

Tadase-kun smiled and turned to Ikuto, "So, you're staying here Ikuto-nii-san?" he asked.

I answered for Ikuto, "Yes," I stated, "His stepdad wouldn't expect him to be at the home of the one he fought constantly."

"Good point," Tadase-kun said.

Suddenly, Utau came in, "Utau-chan!" Ami yelled and ran to her idol.

Utau smiled at Ami then went wide eyed when she saw Tadase-kun, "Tadase?" she asked.

Tadase-kun smiled, "Hello Utau," he said.

Utau blinked then smiled. My heart fluttered. This broken "family" was once again brought together.

**A/N Me: Okay, so Kairi and Kukai disappeared and Kayla and Chelsea went to get something to eat. So it's just me here…so…yeah…R&R! I know it's a short chapter, but just you wait... some of these chapters will be pretty long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Kairi: What's this called again?**

**Me: McDonald's *Shoves face with French Fries***

**Kukai: *Give weird look at cheese burger and fries* Got any ramen?**

**Me: Nope…unless Kayla or Chelsea want to make some.**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Run into kitchen* Give us five minutes!**

**Me: *Sighs* I don't own Shugo Chara and yes…my friends are very much insane.**

**Kayla and Chelsea: We heard that!**

**Me: You were supposed to!**

_**Amu's Point of View**_

I was in the Royal Gardens with everyone. We all decided to do our meetings in the morning from now one so we could all see Ikuto in the afternoons with Kukai and Utau. We didn't want anything to happen to him and we didn't want him to do something stupid. We heard the warning bell so we got up and headed to our classes. I entered the classroom with Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase-kun, "IT'S THE GUARDIANS!" several voices yelled.

I sweat dropped and took my seat with my friends, "That gets old really quick," I stated.

The bell rang for class to begin, but before Nikaidou-sensei could get out one word several policemen and women entered the room. I froze in my seat and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia squeaked, "C-can I help you officers?" Nikaidou-sensei asked.

"We need Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, Mashiro Rima, and Fujisaki Nagihiko to come with us."

I gulped with everyone else. I stood up my Cool and Spicy character taking over, "May I ask why?"

"We just want to ask you a few questions about the missing Tsukiyomi Ikuto," an officer asked.

I closed my eyes, "May we at least get the work we'll miss?" I asked, "We are Guardians and we miss a lot of school as it is."

"Alright," a policewoman said, "But come into the hall when you're done."

I nodded and the four of us went up to Nikaidou-sensei while the officers went into the hall. We took our work and I handed Nikaidou-sensei my phone, "Call mama," I whispered so the class couldn't hear, "Tell her to be prepared to hide Ikuto if need be."

Nikaidou-sensei nodded and we left the class. With the officers stood Yaya and Kukai and Yaya looked scared, "Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled and grabbed me, "Yaya scared."

I sighed and looked at the officers, "Are we going or not?" I asked in my Cool and Spicy tone.

The officers nodded and we all followed them. Rima, Yaya, and I went into one police car while Tadase-kun, Nagihiko, and Kukai got in another. A policewoman drove us and I kept up my Cool and Spicy character, "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the station for questioning," the officer said.

I sighed, "I already went through this," I said bored, "An officer named Ren questioned me."

"We need more information," the officer said.

I gripped my skirt, but the officer didn't see it. We arrived at the police station and we got out and merged into a group with Tadase-kun, Kukai, and Nagihiko while the officers lead us in. We entered a colorful room, mostly red, and we were told to sit, "We'll question each of you in pairs," one officer said, "First, Fujisaki-san and Mashiro-san."

Nagihiko looked at Rima who had on her poker face. They stood up and followed two officers out while six stayed with us, "You can work on any homework you have," a policewoman said.

Yaya swung her legs over the edge of seat she was in, "Do you have any candy?" she asked.

"Um…" a policewoman said, "I don't think so…sorry."

"But Yaya want candy!" Yaya yelled.

I sighed and opened my bag bored and tossed Yaya a box of her favorite candy, "Yay!" Yaya cheered and hugged me, "Thank you Amu-chi!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said trying to stay in my Cool and Spicy character.

When it came to Yaya I always had candy because her cravings can make her very hard to work with. I sat all the way back in my seat with my arms crossed looking extremely bored. Suddenly, there was a slam of a door and Rima came stomping in followed by a worried looking Nagihiko, "Rima," he said and went next to her, "Calm down."

"They had no right to bring that up!" Rima yelled.

The two officers that took them came back in looking slightly scared, "Uh…Yuiki-san and Souma-san," one said slightly nervous.

I glared at the officers, "You brought up her kidnapping attempt didn't you…" I stated.

The two officers sweat dropped and I sighed and dug into my bag again, "Rima," I said and tossed her the latest comic.

Rima brighten and sat down in a chair and began to read. I glared at the officers who sweat dropped again. Kukai and Yaya, with her candy, followed the two officers out. Nagihiko got out his homework and began working on it while Rima was quietly giggling at the comic obviously trying not to character change and Tadase-kun was nervously rubbing his hands together. I sighed and dug into my bag again and pulled out some playing cards for Tadase-kun, "Here Tadase-kun," I stated, "This should keep your hands busy."

Tadase-kun smiled at me and took the cards, "Thank you Hinamori-san," he said and got on the floor and started playing some kind of card game.

I looked at a wall bored, but I was really thinking about what I was going to do when it was my turn to be questioned. There suddenly was yell in the voice of Yaya and Kukai's voice was yelling at Yaya to sit down. When the yelling stopped Yaya and Kukai came back in the room and Yaya was smiling happily with her candy in her hands. I sweat dropped and the two terrified officers came in shaking, "You tried to take her candy didn't you," I stated bored.

"Yep," Kukai said, "You got my game Hinamori?"

I sighed and dug in my bag and pulled out Kukai's green DS that he in trusted me with because his brothers kept stealing it, "Here," I said bored.

Kukai smiled and started playing the game that was in it, "Uh, H-Hotori-san," a terrified officer said, "W-we'll come get you l-later Hinamori-san."

I shrugged and Tadase-kun left. Tadase-kun should be fine…I think. I glanced at Rima and she threw me a bucket then went back to her comic. I kept the bucket beside me and the officers gave me weird looks, but I just stared at the wall. Nagihiko finished his homework, or at least stopped for the time being, "Amu-chan," he said, "Do you have my I-pod Touch?"

I nodded and dug into my bag and pulled out his purple I-pod Touch and walked it over to him, "Here," I said then dug into my jacket pocket and pulled out white headphones, "These too."

"Thanks," Nagihiko said and put the headphones in and started doing things on his I-pod.

I suddenly heard a very familiar laugh and the two officers came running into the room in a panic. I sighed and grabbed the bucket just as Tadase-kun came into the room in a character change, "The world will be mine!" Tadase-kun yelled causing all the officers to sweat drop.

Tadase-kun and Kiseki laughed evilly. I placed the bucket over his head, "One, two, three!" Ran cheered.

I removed the bucket and Tadase-kun was back to normal looking extremely confused. I turned to the officers, "You said the P word didn't you," I stated looking bored and extremely annoyed.

The two officers were now sitting on the ground rocking back and forth, "These kids aren't normal!" they yelled.

I sighed, "Uh, come with us Hinamori-san," a policewoman said.

I sighed and tossed Nagihiko my bag who caught it without looking up from his I-pod, "You know what's inside," I stated and followed a policewoman and man out into the hall.

The policeman opened a door and I entered the room. It was a plain room; nothing but gray, "Have a seat Hinamori-san," the policewoman said.

I sighed and sat in the brown wooden chair with my arms crossed. The policewoman came up to me, "You seem to know a lot about you friends," she said sweetly.

I looked at her bored, "If you don't you learn pretty quick as you saw with those two officers," I stated.

"Uh, yes," the policewoman said then coughed slightly, "I'm Officer Yuki and this is my partner Officer Ryo."

"Uh huh," I said bored.

Yuki looked at Ryo as if saying "This girl's going to be hard to crack". Yuki turned to me, "Hinamori, we just want to know if you know anything about Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

I sighed annoyed when really my heart felt really tight, "No," I said, "I don't."

"Hinamori," Ryo said, "We just want to bring Tsukiyomi out of any kind of danger-"

"And what makes you think he's in danger?" I cut him off glaring, "As I told Officer Ren. Last time I saw Tsukiyomi something was off about him. Maybe he disappeared to get _away_ from the danger."

Yuki and Ryo blinked, "What do you mean Hinamori?" Yuki asked.

I sighed, "There is something called child abuse," I stated, "He seemed to fit the description last I saw him."

Yuki went wide eyed, "Ryo, what was Ren doing last you saw him?" she asked.

I smirked inwardly, "Uh, he hasn't come in today," Ryo said, "But last I saw him he was researching Hoshina-san."

I went wide eyed _he didn't…_ I bit my lip to hold back a growl. Ikuto's stepdad was just asking for a good beating from Amulet Heart. Yuki sighed then turned to me, "Hinamori," she said sternly, "We need you to tell us where he is and don't lie to us."

I gave her a hard look, "I don't know where he is," I said.

Yuki sighed, "Ryo," she said, "Get the lie detector."

My whole body froze and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all squeaked in horror. Ryo left and I gulped softly. Yuki turned to me, "We just want to find him Hinamori," she said.

I bit the inside of my lip. Ryo came in and five officers brought in Tadase-kun, Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima, and Kukai. Ryo set down the lie detector next to me and Yuki set it up, "What is that?" Kukai asked.

"A lie detector," Ryo said.

I saw all my friends stiffen and the charas gulped. I now had a pad taped to my arms and two wires on the side of my head. Yuki turned on the machine, "It won't hurt Amu-chi will it!" Yaya yelled.

"No," Yuki stated, "Now, Hinamori, do you know where Tsukiyomi Ikuto is?"

I gulped along with the others, "No," I said flatly.

The machine blinked red and I stiffened, "You do know!" Ryo yelled, "Where is he?"

I ripped the wiring off me and stood up glaring, "You guys are only in it for the reward aren't you!" I yelled.

"Hinamori, no," Yuki said, "We just-"

"Can it!" I yelled, "You don't understand! None of you will ever understand!"

"Enough!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned and gasped, "Ikuto!" I yelled.

"Ikuto-kun!" I heard mama and papa yell.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" the officers said shocked.

I stared at Ikuto, "What are you doing here? How'd you know…" I asked.

"He overheard me telling papa Amu-chan," mama said out of breath.

Yuki turned to me, "You took Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she asked.

"No!" I yelled, "You don't understand!"

Two officers grabbed Ikuto's arms and he winced slightly, "Stop!" I yelled with Tadase-kun, Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, and Yaya.

I was breathing slightly heavy because of all the yelling and panic, "Let him go!" I yelled.

"He needs to go back to his father-"

"Don't take him back to him!" I yelled.

I had tears flowing down my face, "I promised him he wouldn't get hurt anymore!" I yelled.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"His stepdad almost killed him!" I yelled.

"What!" several officers yelled.

I was shaking, "His stepdad abuses him!" I yelled, "Look at his arms and you'll see! He almost bled to death a few days ago!"

"Hinamori," Ryo said, "Hoshina Kazuomi is a man of great respect. He would never abuse his son-"

"Look at his arms!" I yelled, "Look anywhere and I'll bet you'll find scars! Hoshina-san is not Ikuto's father!"

"We have no reason to believe that Hoshina-san abuses-"

"What about Ren!" I yelled, "I told him to do research on Hoshina because I knew what he does to Ikuto! And where is he now?"

"Hinamori-"

"You can't take Ikuto-nii-san!" Tadase-kun yelled tears falling as well, "Hinamori-san is telling the truth!"

The two officers holding Ikuto pulled him out the door rather roughly, "Stop!" I yelled running after them, "You'll reopen his wounds!"

"Hinamori," Yuki said stopping me from running towards Ikuto.

I struggled, "Let me go!" I yelled.

"Ikuto-nii-san!" Tadase-kun yelled.

Everyone was held by an officer. Tears flowed down my face, "Let me go!" I yelled, "Ikuto!"

"Hinamori, he'll be fine!" Yuki yelled.

"No!" I yelled, "You can't do this to him!"

"Hinamori-"

"I love him!" I yelled at Yuki, "You can't do this to him!"

"He'll be fine," Yuki said.

I fell to my knees and cried into my hands. _Ikuto_.

_At Amu's House…_

I ran straight to my room and slammed my door. I slid down my door and held my knees and cried into them. I heard a knock on my door, "Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Amu," I heard Nagihiko and Rima say, "Can we please come in?"

I sniffled and stood up and the door opened revealing my two best friends. I sat on my bed and held my knees. Nagihiko closed my door and he and Rima walked over to me, "Amu," Nagihiko asked.

"I thought you two hated each other," I said depressed.

Rima and Nagihiko looked at each other then back at me, "Amu," Rima said, "I may not like this cross-dresser, but, he does know you slightly better than I do."

I looked at my two best friends, "Just leave me alone," I said.

Nagihiko and Rima sat on the edge of my bed, "Amu, Kukai told us about his test," Nagihiko said, "You really love Ikuto?"

I just nodded and tears started to fall again, "And now I might lose him forever," I said then broke down.

"Amu," Rima and Nagihiko said softly.

"Please," I said crying, "Just leave me alone."

I heard Rima and Nagihiko get up and leave my room softly closing the door.

**A/N Kairi and Kukai: *Slowly eating ramen***

**Chelsea and Kayla: *Staring at Kukai and Kairi***

**Me: *Sighs* I have weird friends. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ikuto's Point of View**_

_ "No!" Amu yelled, "You can't do this to him!"_

_ "Hinamori-"_

_ "I love him!"_

That scene ran through my hand over and over again, _"I love him!"_

The police car stopped in front of Easter and Yoru gulped. I soon saw my stepdad walk down the stairs to the ground; this made me gulp quietly. The policeman opened the door and I got out, "Ikuto!" my stepdad said.

I looked down not wanting to look at the man, "Thank you," my stepdad said, "The reward will be given to the police station."

"It's our job sir," the policeman said and went back in his car, "Have a nice night," he said then drove off.

I was suddenly grabbed roughly, "You idiot boy," Mr. Director growled and yanked me inside the building.

I was dragged into his office and thrown into the wall next to his China display, "Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled.

I hissed in pain and felt something dripping down my left arm _great…some of the cuts reopened._ I was lifted up and my back was slammed against the wall, "What were you thinking?" my stepdad asked.

"I-" I was cut off when a hand suddenly came in contact with my stomach.

I fell to my knees grabbing my stomach, "Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled.

I coughed and when I opened my eyes I saw a red stain on the gray carpet _that can't be good._ My hair was suddenly tugged and I was facing Mr. Director, "You will not disappear again do you hear me!" he yelled.

Before I could answer I was thrown into his brown desk, "Nya!" Yoru yelled watery.

I tried to sit up, but just fell back down _ow…okay, this is bad…_ "Get up!" my hair was yanked again.

I was breathing heavily and in complete pain _I probably should've stayed with Amu…_ I was thrown into another wall and I felt the Dumpty Key fly somewhere, "You are the worse excuse for a son!"

_"I love him!"_ I grabbed the carpet _Amu…_

_**Amu's Point of View**_

I walked downstairs my face tear stained and my eyes red. I saw mama, papa, Ami, and my friends down there, "Are you alright Amu-chan?" mama asked.

I rubbed my eyes slightly tired, "I-I'm, I don't know," I said.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled, "The Humpty Lock!"

I looked down and went wide eyed, "Huh?" I asked when I saw it glowing, "W-what does this mean?"

Suddenly, the glow slowly started to fade. My heart stopped, "I-Ikuto!" I yelled, "Ran!"

I character changed and was jumping roofs faster than anyone could blink. All four of my charas were beside me. I looked down at the Humpty Lock and saw the glow barely there _Ikuto!_ I arrived on the building next to Easter…but now I'm wishing I can't see the Director's office. Ikuto was too close to the window so I couldn't crash through like my body wanted to. I grabbed my phone and ran into the building faster than the human eye could see, "Hello?" mama asked.

"Call the police!" I yelled out of breath, "And an ambulance! Quickly mama! Ikuto's hurt!"

I then hung up before mama could say anything, "Ran!" I yelled.

"Right!" Ran yelled panicked.

"My heart UNLOCK!" I yelled and transformed with Ran while running.

By the time Ran and I were merged I was in the Director's office, but he didn't seem to notice me, "Get up you good for nothing-"

I cut him off by throwing my Heart Rod and yelling "Spiral Heart!" it hit him right in the head. Ikuto's stepdad turned to me, "You?" he asked, "What in the world are you doing here?"

I grabbed my Heart Rod and glaring at him so hard that if looks could kill then he'd be dead before I even entered the room, "Leave him alone!" I yelled and threw the Heart Rod again, "Spiral Heart!"

Ikuto's stepdad dodged my rod and it went crashing through the window. I glared at the man in front of me and he laughed, "So, you're the one who hid this good for nothing stepson of mine," he said.

I growled, "Ikuto is not-" I was cut off when something came in contact with my face.

"Amu-chan!" my charas and Yoru yelled.

I looked up at the Director just as he grabbed me by my throat. He laughed, "Some heroine you are girl," he said.

Suddenly, sirens were heard, "What!" Ikuto's stepdad yelled and dropped me.

I yelled in pain as he dropped me. This caused Ran and I to separate, "Amu-chan!" Ran yelled.

I held my leg in pain _I think he broke my leg._ I looked at Ikuto and gasped; he had blood all over him and around him. I started to crawl over to Ikuto, "And where do you think you're going?" Ikuto's stepdad asked and grabbed my side ponytail.

I screamed in pain, "Let me go!" I yelled.

"This is your fault!" Hoshina-san yelled and threw me into the desk.

I yelled in pain _where's the police? You have to be deaf to not hear me screaming_, "If it wasn't for you then my idiotic stepson would never had found a little thing called hope," Hoshina-san said walking over to me, "He would've done everything I told him to, but no, you just had to ruin that girl!"

He grabbed me by the arm and lifted me up, "Amu-chan!" the five charas in the room yelled panicked.

"Well guess what girly," Hoshina-san said smirking, "You can see Ikuto all you want now…"

I blinked confused, "In the second life," he growled.

I went wide eyed and struggled, "No!" I yelled, "NO!"

"Freeze!" several policemen and women yelled; two of which were Yuki and Ryo, "Drop the girl."

Hoshina-san laughed, "Okay," he said and suddenly I felt glass shatter around me.

"No!" several voices yelled.

I screamed as I felt myself fall, but it wasn't for very long; someone grabbed my hand. I looked up in fear, "Ikuto!" I yelled in shock.

Ikuto was leaning over the broken window with one arm around his stomach and the other holding me. Ikuto still had blood clearly visible on him and the white shirt papa gave him, but he managed to pull me back into the office. We both fell to the ground breathing heavily. Ikuto coughed and blood came out of his mouth, "Ikuto!" I yelled and moved closer to him.

Ikuto wiped his mouth then winced as he moved any part of his body. Paramedics soon came rushing into the room and over to me and Ikuto. Most of them went over to Ikuto while only a few came to me _good. I would've yelled at them if they did any different_, "We have to get them both to hospital," one person said.

I suddenly felt myself be lifted up and a man lifted Ikuto easily, "Did Hoshina-san even feed him?" he asked.

The next thing I knew I was being blinded by the sun, "Amu-chan/Hinamori-san! Ikuto-kun/Ikuto-nii-san!" I heard mama, papa, and my friends yell.

I turned to them just as we were placed in the ambulance. I saw Utau yelling at the police; I sweat dropped _and they thought we were scary._ Mama got into the ambulance with Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru above her, "Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun!" mama yelled and went in the middle of both of us.

"Amu-chan/Ikuto~ nya!" the charas yelled.

I smiled weakly at mama and my charas, "Hinamori-san," a paramedic said as the ambulance jerked forward, "Has this boy been staying with you?"

"Yes," mama said, "The minute Amu told me about what's been happening to Ikuto-kun he's stayed with us. We tried to tell the police today, but they still took him back."

"And what were you doing over there Amu-chan?" a woman asked me.

"I had a feeling this was happening," I stated in my Cool and Spicy tone then winced, "Although, I didn't plan on this."

The ambulance than suddenly stopped and Ikuto hissed in pain and I glared, "Do you guys even know how to drive!" I yelled.

The paramedics in the back winced then opened the doors and ran our stretchers into the hospital with mama and our charas following, "Go with Ikuto mama," I said, "I only have broken bones."

Mama nodded and she and Yoru followed Ikuto down the hall towards the ER while I was taken to an x-ray room.

_Later…_

"It seems you have a fractured leg and arm; both left ones," the doctor said.

"I already knew that," I stated, "How's Ikuto?"

The nurse and doctor looked at each other than the doctor turned to me and flipped a paper on his clipboard, "Tsukiyomi has several broken ribs, a fractured right arm, and we've fixed several internal bleedings," he said.

"But, he's fine right," I asked.

"Yes," the doctor said, "But he'll have to stay here at least overnight."

I felt myself relax, "Can I see him?" I asked.

"As soon as we get you into casts yes," the nurse said smiling slightly.

Once I had on my blue casts the nurse put me in a wheelchair and took me down several halls and one elevator. After several minutes we entered a room where mama and Yoru were at Ikuto's bedside and Ikuto was fast asleep, "Amu!" mama said quietly so not to wake Ikuto.

I smiled at mama and the nurse left. I used my good arm to steer the wheelchair, "Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes," mama said, "He's fine Amu-chan."

Suddenly, Yuki and Ryo came in. I glared at them, "I blame you two," I stated.

Yuki and Ryo sweat dropped, "Uh, sorry," Ryo said, "But could you help us with a few things. We were going through Hoshina-san's office and we found a key in his drawer. When we found what the key opened we found this," he pulled out Ikuto's violin case.

I gasped, "Ikuto's violin!" I yelled then covered my mouth and looked at Ikuto who still slept soundly.

I sighed with relief and looked at Ryo, "Its Ikuto's most prized possession," I stated, "Easter stole it from him."

Ryo put the white case in my lap, "Do you know what this is?" Yuki asked and held up the Dumpty Key, "We found it on the floor of the office, but couldn't find anything it opened."

"It's called the Dumpty Key," I said, "Its Ikuto's and it opens my lock."

"Oh," Yuki said and placed it on Ikuto's violin case, "And one last thing, but it's mostly for you Hinamori Midori."

Mama tilted her head slightly, "You'll obviously take care of Tsukiyomi and Sanjo-san has already taken custody over Hoshina Utau, but…" Yuki said then turned to the door, "Come in please."

A boy with short blonde hair and light blue eyes entered. He looked totally dead, but he moved, "This is Hoshina-san's grandson," Yuki said, "Ichinomiya Hikaru."

My mouth hit the floor; this boy had to be no more than six years old, "Hoshina-san was Ichinomiya's guardian because his parents died when he was little," Yuki said.

I looked at Hikaru who didn't seem to show any emotion whatsoever, "What we were wondering Midori-chan was if you could care for both Tsukiyomi and Ichinomiya, but if that's too much we completely understand," Yuki said.

Mama stood up, "Nonsense!" she yelled and walked over to Hikaru, "I would be glad to take in both these boys."

Yuki smiled, "Of course, if you need money for support Ichinomiya is the head of Easter," she said.

I froze, "What? But he's six!" I said shocked.

Yuki then became cold, "It appears that Hoshina-san didn't allow Ichinomiya to play since he came into his household, only study to become head of Easter," she said, "I truly believe that this is why Ichinomiya is like this; emotionless. Hoshina-san never showed him love."

I felt my heart break, "Ryo and I will return with both Tsukiyomi and Ichinomiya's things," Yuki said and she and Ryo left.

Hikaru looked at me, "So, you're the girl who's the Joker of the Guardians?" he asked.

I rolled the wheelchair over to mama and Hikaru, "Hikaru-kun-"

"Don't call me that," he glared.

I flinched slightly then became determined, "Alright," I said, "Hikaru, did you know your grandfather abused Ikuto?"

"Honestly?" Hikaru asked, "I had my suspicions."

This six year old sounded…like…an adult. This wasn't right, "Hikaru, what your grandfather did was wrong; both to you and Ikuto," I said.

"I understand that," Hikaru said.

_Hikaru had to have been only three when he was brought to Hoshina-san. All those years…without any love whatsoever…he must've shut himself off._ I looked at Hikaru in the eyes, "Hikaru," I said softly, "We're not going to force you into anything, but we want you to know one thing."

Hikaru blinked, "And what's that?" he asked.

Mama seemed to get what I was doing because she bent down to Hikaru and smiled, "We care about you Hikaru," she said, "We will show you the love you've wanted your whole life."

"Love is a useless emotion," Hikaru stated.

"Amu-chan," Dia said, "I think Hikaru's heart's egg is missing."

I gripped the Humpty Lock with my non-casted arm, "Hikaru," I said softly closing my eyes, "Love is not useless and neither is any other emotion. We'll help you find the emotions you've lock away, if you'll let us."

Hikaru blinked. Suddenly, a glowing egg entered through the window, "The Embryo!" Miki yelled.

I blinked in shock as it floated over to Hikaru, "No," I said smiling, "Not the Embryo. It's Hikaru's heart's egg."

Hikaru hesitantly held the egg in his hands for three seconds before it went back into his heart. Hikaru suddenly started to tear up. Mama instantly held him, "Shh," she said rubbing his hair, "Everything's okay. Everything's okay Hikaru."

Hikaru cried as mama held him. Mama stood up with Hikaru in her arms and rocked him as if trying to console him after a nightmare. I smiled as did Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. I heard a groan and I turned to Ikuto who stirred, "Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled happily.

I rolled over to Ikuto's bed just as he opened his eyes, "Amu?" he asked.

I smiled at him. Ikuto tried to sit up then noticed his arm in a cast, "Huh?" he asked.

"Ikuto," I said, "Do you remember what happened after you were brought back to Easter?"

Ikuto looked at me and went wide eyed then glared, "I remember," I stated, "That man threw you out the window!"

I smiled weakly at Ikuto, "I'm fine Ikuto," I said, "Just some broken bones, but you…you have broken ribs, your right arm is broken, and you had several internal bleedings fixed. You need to take it easy Ikuto."

Mama came up beside me with Hikaru in her arms, "Who's that?" Ikuto asked.

"This is Hikaru," I said, "But I think you know him better as Gozen."

Ikuto's mouth dropped, "He's Gozen?" he asked.

I nodded, "He's also your step nephew," I added.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"Your stepdad was Hikaru's grandfather," mama said, "And the police have arrested Hoshina-san for a number of charges and we'll be in charge of both you and Hikaru-kun."

Ikuto blinked. I smiled at Ikuto, "Ikuto," I said softly and moved his violin onto his bed, "The police found this."

Ikuto's eyes sparkled slightly, but his face didn't show any emotion. He opened it and we all gasped as we saw x-egg energy around it, "Amu-chan," Ran said.

I nodded, "My heart unlock," I said and transformed with Ran.

Once in Amulet Heart form I still couldn't get out of the wheelchair, but I looked at Ikuto's violin, "Negative heart-lock on," I said causing Ikuto's violin to glow gold slightly, "Open heart!"

There was a bright light that blinded everyone, but when it disappeared Ikuto's violin was back to normal. I saw Ikuto smile slightly which made me smile. I then attached the Dumpty Key to his violin case, "They found that too," I said and separated from Ran.

I looked at mama and saw that Hikaru had cried himself to sleep. I smiled. Suddenly, "IKUTO!" Utau yelled and ran in.

"Utau!" I heard Sanjo-san and Tadase-kun yell.

Utau hugged Ikuto, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Get off me," Ikuto hissed.

Utau stood up and looked teary eyed, "Those bakas!" she yelled and wiped her eyes.

Utau then turned to me, "You said you wouldn't let him go back!" she yelled.

I winced, "I-"

"Don't try!" Utau yelled, "Ikuto got hurt because you couldn't keep your promise to him and me! To think I trusted you with-"

"Utau!" Ikuto and Tadase yelled.

Utau flinched, "None of this is Hinamori-san's fault!" Tadase yelled, "She tried to stop the police from taking Ikuto-nii-san! Hinamori-san cares for Ikuto-nii-san just as much as she does for all of us, if not more! She cried for an hour Utau! Now which part of that says she doesn't care about Ikuto-nii-san?"

Tadase was breathing heavily by now and I was blushing slightly, "I-It's fine Tadase-kun," I said, "Utau's right. I did break my promise to Ikuto."

"Hinamori-san…" Tadase said.

I shook my head, "The past's the past," I said, "All that matters now is that Ikuto and Hikaru are safe."

"Hikaru?" Utau, Sanjo-san, and Tadase asked.

I pointed to mama who held Hikaru, "That's Hikaru," I said, "Hoshina-san's grandson and the head of Easter."

Sanjo-san was drinking coffee and it came flooding from her mouth, "That's Gozen!" she yelled shocked, "He's six!"

"Hoshina-san forced Hikaru into learning everything so he could be the head of Easter," mama said coldly, "He locked away his emotions so he wouldn't be hurt anymore."

"He lost his heart's egg?" Tadase-kun said shocked.

"Yes, but he just got it back," I said smiling softly, "Ikuto and Hikaru are going to be with us until they're old enough or they're taken elsewhere."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my brother Hinamori!" Utau yelled.

"Utau!" Ikuto yelled.

Utau turned to her brother shocked, "You have got to get over this brother complex," he stated annoyed.

"But she made you get hurt!" Utau yelled.

"No," Ikuto said, "I was just too stubborn to listen to her."

I was shocked beyond belief. Utau looked ready to say something else, but then closed her mouth and looked down, "F-fine…" she said, "You get one more chance Hinamori."

I sweat dropped, "Uh, thanks…I think," I said.

"Well, we better be going Utau, Tadase," Sanjo-san said.

Utau whined, but followed her manager and "little brother" out of the room, "I'm going to take Hikaru home Amu-chan," mama said, "I'd take you to, but papa has the car."

"It's fine mama," I said.

Mama smiled and left the room with Hikaru. I turned to Ikuto, "Are you okay?" I asked.

Ikuto nodded, "But it's kind of ironic that I get my violin back when I have a broken arm," he said.

I chuckled, "I'm sure it'll heal fast," I said smiling, "I'm glad you're okay."

Ikuto smirked, "Because you love me right?" he asked.

I blush a deep red, "W-what makes you t-think that p-pervert?" I stuttered.

Ikuto looked at me his smirk still clear on his face, "You're little confession at the police station," he stated.

My face went completely red, "U-uh, u-um, I-uh-" _I got nothing…_

"When'd you figure it out?" Ikuto asked his smirk gone.

"U-uh, K-Kukai helped me," I said, "He asked me random questions about which I liked best. The last question was whether I liked you or Tadase-kun better. I, um, said you."

I felt like I was running a fever while jogging in the desert. Ikuto just stared at me which made me extremely nervous. _Why would he even like me? I'm in sixth grade for Pete's sake! And with his looks and money he could probably get a blonde haired model for Barbie if he really wanted to. Oh look, the floor's tiled. I wonder how many squares there are. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7-"_ I suddenly felt a tug on my ear, "Nah!" I yelled and turned towards the source and saw Ikuto had my ear in his hand, "W-what?" I asked nervous.

"I've said your name at least six times now," Ikuto stated, "What in the world were you thinking about?"

"U-uh…" I said and blushed, "N-nothing…"

Ikuto gave me a look, "Amu, quit lying, you stink at it," he stated.

This made me blush harder, "F-fine…" I said, "I-I was just thinking about how you could find some blonde haired model for Barbie if you wanted to…and that I had no real chance," my voice was quiet towards the end.

Ikuto blinked at me, "Amu," he said and sat up facing me, "You really are a dense little baka aren't you?"

"Eh?" I asked.

Ikuto smirked, "True," he said, "I've had blonde haired Barbie's throw themselves at me, but they were dumber than a post."

I chuckled, but then covered my mouth. Ikuto laughed, "And to be honest, I never had a thing for blonde hair…I blame Utau for that one," he said.

I tilted my head confused slightly. Ikuto smirked at me, "I tend to fall for the kids with pink hair," he said.

I went ridged, "W-what?" I asked.

"Ever wonder why I protected you so much Amu?" Ikuto asked, "And teased you the more I saw you?"

I just nodded my head my mouth failing me. Ikuto smirked lightly, but it looked sort of like a smile, "At first I protected you because I convinced myself that you were too young to be involved in this, like Tadase, but as time went on I found myself wanting to be near you," I went wide eyed, "And because that want started to become reality I wound up teasing you more so Mr. Director wouldn't get what was really going on; turns out he was pretty close," Ikuto looked at me and chuckled, "I'm still shocked that I wound up falling in love with a kid."

"I am not-wait, what?" I said shocked.

Ikuto smirked at me, "I'm just as shocked as you," he said, "But, I'm not complaining."

I blinked, "Y-you love me t-too?" I asked wanting to hear it from his mouth.

Ikuto looked at me, "You think I'm teasing again don't you?" he asked.

"It's kind of hard to tell with you," Miki stated.

Ikuto sighed then smirked halfway and looked at me, "Yes Amu," he said, "I love you too."

I had to hold my body back because it wanted to pounce on him, but that probably would be good for his internal injuries if it happened to him twice in an hour, but I still smiled and tears broke free, "Ikuto," I said, "But, why me?"

Ikuto lay back down in the bed with his good arm behind head and stared at the ceiling, "Hmm," he said, "It's really hard to tell. You have many things I like. Like you're the only one, other than Yoru, who can make me laugh, you put others before yourself, and I guess the thing that made me realize I loved you was that you were the only person I teased and made fun of that still hung around me."

I blinked then smiled gently, "Ikuto," I said softly.

Ikuto turned to me, "Your turn," he said and sat up his back against the pillows, "What made you choose me instead of Tadase?"

"Um," I said, "Well, I think it's because you were nice and protective to me. You were also the first one to break me of my Cool and Spicy façade. To be honest, I was shocked when Kukai told me I said you instead of Tadase-kun, but when I thought about it, it all made sense. I only fell for Tadase-kun's outer character; I was never a big fan of his character change. But when it came to you, I didn't mind both your outer and real character, especially when I realized why you had that outer character in the first place," I glared at him.

Ikuto just smirked and chuckled which made my glare fade, "Maybe you're not as much of a kid as I thought," he said.

"And you're still a pervert," I smirked.

Ikuto laughed, "Whatever Strawberry," he said, "Just don't go looking for any other boys."

I smiled, "I won't," I said and hugged Ikuto the best I could.

**A/N Kukai: You girls are getting creepy now.**

**Kairi: Since when do girls have hearts in their eyes?**

**Me: *Sighs* This is going to be a long day. There will be at least one more chapter. I haven't decided if that's going to be the end or not.**

**Kayla: Don't you dare end this story! I want to keep Kairi here as long as possible…**

**Kairi: *Sweat drops and leans towards me and whispers* Does she have an Ikuto personality?**

**Me: Uh…yeah. I'd love to see what their charas would look like if they had any.**

**Chelsea: Ooo! I wanna chara!**

**Kayla: Me too!**

**Me: *Sweat drops* Guys…charas are part of an Amine.**

**Kukai: Didn't you say we were from Anime? So could that mean they or you could easily have charas?**

**Me: *Blinks* Good point… R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Me: Okay, next chapter.**

**Kayla: Twins! Look! *Holds up two Guardian Character eggs***

**Chelsea: Me too *Holds up one egg***

**Me: Seriously? Well that explains this *Holds up two eggs***

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Jump up and down***

**Me: *Sighs* I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_**Amu's Point of View**__~ About a month later_

"ITS COOL AND SPICY HINAMORI AMU!" people yelled as I entered the classroom.

I sighed and went to me seat. I had gotten my casts off yesterday and I was finally able to walk instead of be wheeled around. Ikuto returned to school today and Hikaru started school. Even though Hikaru was as smart as an adult, his social skills with people his own age could use a lot of work. Nagihiko was working with Hikaru on how to play sports along with Kukai and they weren't easy on him either, but they were nice and gave him important tips on how to do better. But as far as anybody in school knows…Hikaru is just another transfer student. They don't know that Hikaru and Ikuto are staying with me.

The bell rang for class to start and Nikaidou-sensei walked in, or he tried to, but he wound up on his face making the whole class laugh. Once Nikaidou-sensei made it to his desk he began talking, "Okay," he said, "Would anyone like to talk about their weekend?"

Of course Saaya went up to the front of the classroom, "I would," she said smirking.

"Alright," Nikaidou-sensei said smiling and sat down, "What did you do Yamabuki-san?"

"Well," Saaya said smirking, "I took a walk in the park where I say the cutest dog you ever did see."

I sighed _this is going to take up all the time for first period_, "And let me just say the owner of the dog wasn't as pretty as her dog," Saaya said.

My mind began to drift off. I saw Rima looking extremely bored and Nagihiko and Tadase-kun were _very_ tempted to fall asleep. An hour passed and Saaya was still talking! Nikaidou-sensei had fallen asleep in his chair some minutes ago and Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase-kun, as well as most of the class followed his example and I was close to following them. I would've fallen asleep if a sensei from first grade didn't come into the classroom causing Nikaidou-sensei to jump a wake saying, "I wasn't sleeping!"

The new sensei looked at Nikaidou-sensei oddly, "I hate to stop your…discussion," she looked around the class, "But may I barrow Hinamori-san for a moment?"

"Why her?" Saaya asked, "I'll be glad to help!"

"No, this is a task only Hinamori-san can do," sensei said.

I stood up and walked over to sensei and Saaya was glaring at me. I walked out of the classroom with sensei, "What do you need?" I asked as we walked.

"Um, well, Hikaru-kun isn't playing with the other kids and I was hoping you could convince him," sensei said.

I nodded and we entered the classroom and saw many kids running around and laughing and playing while Hikaru just sat at his desk reading…was that a manual? I sighed and walked over to Hikaru and bent down to his eyelevel causing him to glance up, "Amu," he stated bored.

"Why aren't you playing?" I asked.

"Playing is a waste of time," Hikaru stated.

I sighed, "Hikaru," I said, "How many times do we have to tell you? What your grandfather told you was wrong."

Hikaru looked away from me. I took his book and closed it smiling. I glance around and spotted a group of kids playing with blocks; that should be an easy start. I grabbed Hikaru's hand and brought him to the group. The group turned and smiled, "Hey Ichinomiya-kun," a boy said smiling, "Is that your onee-chan?"

I smiled slightly, "I guess you could call me that," I said causing Hikaru to look up at me in shock, "Can Hikaru play?"

"Sure," a girl said, "We were about to ask Ichinomiya-kun if he wanted to come play."

I looked at Hikaru; "Go on," I said smiling, "They're just blocks."

Hikaru stared at the smiling group for a few seconds before walking over and sitting down with the group, "You build the blocks like this," a boy said showing Hikaru the way they were building the tower.

I smiled and walked away, "Thank you Hinamori-san," Hikaru's sensei said.

I nodded and headed back to my own class. Once I was back in class Nagihiko gave me the notes I missed. Lunch soon came around and I was eating my bento (made by mama and Su) with my friends when Saaya came up to me, "Can I help you?" I asked bored.

"What did that sensei want from you?" Saaya asked, "I could've gotten it done twice as fast!"

"That's right!" Saaya's little cheer group said in perfect unison.

"No, you couldn't have," I stated and ate some rice.

"And why not!" Saaya yelled.

By now the whole class was looking at me and Nikaidou-sensei just sweat dropped already knowing about Hikaru. I sighed, "Because it had to do with my little brother," I stated.

Nagihiko choked on his food slightly, but then smiled at me along with Tadase-kun. Suddenly, the whole class squealed and trampled over Saaya and her followers, "Who's your little brother Hinamori?" a voice asked.

"Do you have more siblings?" another asked.

"Is he like you?" okay, now I'm annoyed.

"In order," I stated, "He's not my brother by blood, but his name is Ichinomiya Hikaru. I do have a little sister named Ami who's in Kindergarten. And finally, Hikaru is sort of like me, but only because his guardian didn't show him any love whatsoever."

"How mean!" the class whined.

I sighed, "Amu," I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned to the door and saw Ikuto standing there, "Ikuto!" I yelled shocked.

Saaya, who had gotten up, was now staring and drool came out of her mouth slightly, "Ikuto-nii-san!" Tadase-kun said happily, but confused.

Ikuto walked in and came over to me, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Ikuto smirked and dug into my bag and pulled out a bento, "Your mom packed mine with yours," he stated.

"Oh!" I said, "I was wondering why I had three…wait," I pulled out the other one, "Then this is Hikaru's!"

"Great work detective," Ikuto teased.

I glared at him, "Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked.

Ikuto shrugged, "Its lunch break," he said, "And I had to come get my lunch."

I sighed, "Alright," I said, "But I don't wanna hear from Yoru that you skipped that second half of school."

Ikuto smirked, "Whatever you say Strawberry," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't make me start calling you pervert again," I said.

Ikuto smirked then kissed my cheek. I turned bright red and there were several shocked yells from the class; the loudest being Saaya. I held my cheek where Ikuto kissed me, "W-what was that f-for?" I asked.

Ikuto smirked and came close to my face, "So all the boys here know you're mine," he said slowly then stood up.

I blushed hard, "Pervert!" I yelled.

Ikuto chuckled and headed for the door, "See ya at home Amu," he said, "Bye Tadase."

My face was still red and the minute Ikuto was out the door Saaya yelled, "How'd you get a boy like that!"

I blushed a deep red, "I-I'm going to go give Hikaru his lunch!" I ran out of the classroom.

_After School_

Well, word apparently spreads fast in this school. I picked Hikaru up from class, "Bye Ichinomiya-kun!" an over energetic girl with red hair yelled then ran off.

Hikaru just waved, "Who was that Hikaru?" I asked as we walked down the halls.

"Hiiragi Rikka," Hikaru said, "She was in that block group you put me in."

"Speaking of that," I said, "Did you have fun?"

"Define fun," Hikaru asked.

I sighed, "Did you enjoy yourself," I said.

"Somewhat," Hikaru said, "They all get over excited over things."

I smiled, "Hikaru," I stopped walking and looked at him, "You have to understand that you're six years old not sixty. You can loosen up a bit; let your emotions free."

Hikaru blinked then nodded. I smiled, "We need to head to the Royal Garden because I have a meeting," I said, "You can see if any of your friends are still here and play until we're done."

"Friends?" Hikaru asked.

I smiled and we arrived outside where I saw Rikka trying to put a bird back in its nest, "Look, there's Rikka-chan," I said, "Go see if she wants to play."

Hikaru looked at me confused, "The meeting will be an hour tops," I said, "Go play."

I took Hikaru's bag and gave him a little push towards Rikka. He seemed to get the idea and walked over to Rikka just as she was climbing down the tree. Hikaru said something and Rikka nodded her head at least ten times before pulling Hikaru off somewhere laughing. I smiled and headed to the gardens with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia floating above me. We entered the greenhouse just as Nagihiko was passing out tea, "Amu-chan," he said smiling.

I smiled back and sat down, "Where's Hikaru?" Tadase-kun asked.

"He's playing with a girl name Hiiragi Rikka," I said, "I'm hoping she can open him up a little bit."

Everyone, except Rima, smiled, "Are we going to start the meeting?" Rima asked quietly sipping her tea.

The meeting took about an hour and when we finished Hikaru was dragged into the greenhouse by Rikka, "Would you stop pulling me," Hikaru stated when Rikka stopped.

Rikka laughed, "This place is so pretty!" she yelled.

I smiled, "You must be Rikka-tan!" Yaya yelled.

Rikka nodded. Suddenly, a chara came out from behind Rikka, "You have a Guardian Character," Tadase-kun said shocked.

Rikka nodded, "This is Hotaru," she said smiling.

I smiled and stood up, "We better go Hikaru," I said and grabbed both our bags, "Mama will have dinner done soon. We may invite you two one day."

Rikka and Hotaru smiled, "Bye Hikaru-kun!" Rikka yelled.

I handed Hikaru his bag and we walked towards the entrance of the school, "Did you have fun with Rikka and Hotaru?" I asked.

"Define fun," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru," I said.

Hikaru was quiet, "Y-yes…" he said quietly.

I smiled. When we got to the entrance I froze, "Ikuto?" I asked shocked.

Ikuto was leaning against the brick post of the entrance with his arms crossed and smirked when he saw us, "W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Midori was wondering where you were," Ikuto stated, "I guess she forgot about the meeting."

"Oh…" I said.

Ikuto smirked, "Come on," he said and grabbed the hand that wasn't holding Hikaru's.

I blushed, but didn't say anything. The three of us walked down the sidewalk in silence holding hands with me in the middle. Ikuto's hand suddenly moved so that our fingers were intertwined. I blushed, but smiled. We entered the house, "There you are!" mama said, "Where have you been Amu-chan?"

"Guardian meeting mama," I stated.

"Oh!" mama said and hit her forehead, "First the lunches now this. I feel like a baka."

I laughed, "Four kids will do that mama," I said, "And plus five charas."

Ami then ran in, "Hikaru!" she yelled, "Wanna go play dollies?"

Hikaru blinked, "Isn't that for girls?" he asked.

I smiled, "No!" Ami yelled, "Papa plays with me all the time! Come on!"

Ami pulled Hikaru upstairs and Hikaru dropped his bag in the process. Ikuto and I entered the house just as Ami ran back down and grabbed the five charas, "Forgot the dollies!" Ami beamed.

The five charas yelled in fear as Ami took them upstairs. I shook my head. I then noticed that mama was looking at me, "What?" I asked.

I looked down _no, Ikuto and I aren't holding hands anymore_, "Amu-chan sit down," she said just as the charas came flying back downstairs, "Su, will you watch dinner please?"

Su nodded and flew into the kitchen. I sat on the couch and looked at Ikuto for help and he just shrugged just as confused as I was, "What is it mama?" I asked.

"Well," mama said, "Amu-chan…"

Ikuto blinked, "Either something bad happened in the family or you're pregnant," he stated.

I looked at mama and she laughed, "You'd be right Ikuto-kun," she said then turned to me, "I'm pregnant Amu-chan."

"Eh?" I said shocked smiling, "Really?"

Mama smiled and nodded, "Does papa know?" I asked.

Mama nodded again, "He went on a baby shopping spree," she laughed.

"Does Ami know?" I asked happily.

"Not yet," mama said, "I'll tell her tonight."

I was smiling so wide that if I had clown makeup on I'd be easily mistaken for the Joker (uh, the Batman version, not my Guardian position), "Amu-chan," mama continued, "When the baby comes and a few months before I'll need both yours and Ikuto-kun's help around the house."

I nodded, "Sure mama," I said.

Mama smiled. Papa then came in with several different bags. Ikuto and I sweat dropped, "Uh, papa," I said, "I'm pretty sure we don't know the gender yet so why'd you buy clothes?"

Papa just smiled and I sighed, "Dinner's done!" Su called.

Ami and Hikaru came downstairs and Ami was laughing and skipping. We all ate dinner then got our homework done, well me and Ikuto anyway. Once finished we all went to bed and Mama told Ami she was pregnant. I changed into my pajamas then went into my room where Ikuto was laying on my bed…wait, there's something wrong with that picture, "What are you doing in my bed?" I asked.

"Uh, I sleep here," he said smirking.

"No, you sleep on the floor on the futon," I said.

"Aw, but _Amu-chan_," he said and made me blush when he said my name, "Its cold tonight."

"T-then get an extra blanket," I said.

"Hmm," Ikuto said pretending to think about it, "Nah, I rather have you has my personal heater."

Next thing I knew I was on the bed next to Ikuto. I blushed, "Ikuto!" I yelled.

Ikuto chuckled and pulled me closer. _Okay, this is pretty comfy_. I wrapped my arms around him, "One time," I stated making him smirk.

He pulled the blanket over us and I turned out the light, "Don't do something perverted," I stated and started to drift off.

Ikuto kissed my cheek, "Now I wouldn't do something like that when you're only half awake," he said quietly in my ear making me shiver.

"Pervert," I muttered and fell asleep.

_**No One's Point of View**_

Ikuto smiled at Amu and moved closer to her, "Night Amu," he whispered, "Love you."

Amu moaned and snuggled into Ikuto, "Ikuto," she said while asleep.

Ikuto smiled and fell asleep himself.

Meanwhile, outside the room Midori was peeking into the room and smiled softly and closed the door gently. She rubbed her belly, "Looks like onee-chan and Ikuto-kun are getting comfortable around each other," she said to her belly.

**A/N Chelsea: Hey! My egg hatched! Meet my chara Susan! She's a Japanese artist!**

**Kayla: Mine to! Meet Holly and Kimberly! Holly is my hope in finding true love and Kimberly represents my want to be less hyper!**

**Me: And this is Julie and Rose. Julie is my writing chara and Rose represents my want to stand up for myself.**

**Kairi and Kukai: Odd…**

**Me: R&R for next chapter.**


	9. WARNING! Don't drink anything!

**A/N Kairi: Can we leave yet?**

**Kayla: No! Not in a million years!**

**Kimberly: Character Change!**

**Kayla: *Now wears a diamond necklace and calms down***

**Me: I like Kimberly.**

**Julie: Twins of the Earth doesn't own Shugo Chara. Character Change!**

**Me: *Now wears a pink clip in hair and begins writing chapter***

_**Amu's Point of View**__~ Saturday Afternoon_

"Come on Hikaru!" Ami and Rikka yelled and pulled Hikaru towards the slide.

I smiled from my place on the bench. Mama and papa had gone to the doctor to check on the baby. So, Ikuto and I decided to invite Rikka and take Ami and Hikaru to play in hopes of Hikaru opening up. Hotaru, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru were flying around playing some game, but they looked like they were having fun. Ikuto sat beside me with his hands behind his head looking bored, "Why are we here again?" Ikuto asked.

"To get Ami and Hikaru out of the house," I said and stood up, "I'm going to get ice cream for everyone. Stay here and watch them."

Ikuto sighed and I walked towards the store across the street to buy ice cream. I got an ice cream sandwich for Ami and Rikka, a nutty buddy for Hikaru, and three chocolate cups for me, Ikuto and the charas. I went up to the cashier and he looked about Ikuto's age, "This all?" he asked.

I nodded, "Onee-chan!" Ami yelled and ran into the store followed by Rikka pulling Hikaru, the charas and a slightly out of breath Ikuto.

"Wow, you guys run fast," Ikuto said standing up.

"Well, if it isn't Tsukiyomi Ikuto," the cashier said.

I was confused and when Ikuto looked up he glared slightly, "Yamabuki Akihiro," he stated.

I looked at Akihiro, "You're Saaya's brother?" I asked.

Akihiro looked at me and smirked, "Well, look how the mighty have fallen, huh Tsukiyomi?" Akihiro said to Ikuto, "When did you start baby-sitting?"

Ikuto and I glared at Akihiro; he was defiantly related to Saaya, "Onee-chan," Ami said tugging on my pants still smiling, "Ice cream?"

"In a minute Ami," I stated and looked at Akihiro, "Is this how you treat all your customers?"

"How old are you?" Akihiro asked smirking, "Five?"

"I'm 12!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh! Big difference," Akihiro said smirking.

"Leave her alone Yamabuki," Ikuto said angrily.

Rikka, Hikaru, and even Ami were quiet as this was happening and the charas looked nervous. Akihiro chuckled, "If I didn't know better Tsukiyomi I'd think you actually cared for these kids," he said.

Ikuto glared, "We're leaving Amu," Ikuto said and grabbed my wrist.

"Amu?" Akihiro laughed, "Oh, now I get it."

I suddenly felt myself be pulled away from Ikuto and back over to Akihiro, "I thought Saaya was mistaken, but now I see she was right," Akihiro said smirking, "I can't imagine what this will do to your social status Tsukiyomi. Wait till the whole school finds out that Tsukiyomi Ikuto as fallen for an elementary schooler."

I felt my heart tighten _I never thought about that. Ikuto would be popular in school. What would happen if people found out?_ I was suddenly jerked away from Akihiro and right smack into Ikuto, "You think I care Yamabuki?" Ikuto said, "Unlike some people I don't go begging for attention. I don't care about popularity and I don't care what you do or say to me, but if you so much as lay a finger on Amu again you're in for a fight. Do you hear me?"

I blinked then blushed lightly, "Now, we're leaving," Ikuto said, "Let's go guys."

Ikuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the store and Ami, Rikka, Hikaru, and the charas followed. Once we were a few feet away from the store Ikuto stopped and looked at me, "Are you okay?" he asked.

I just nodded, "I'm fine," I stated.

Ikuto didn't seem satisfied. He took my wrist and looked it over, "He grabbed the wrist you broke rather roughly," he stated looking at it.

I pulled my wrist away from him, "I'm fine," I said more firmly.

Ikuto looked somewhat relieved now, "Okay," he said.

I smiled at him then turned to the others, "Let's just go out for ice cream," I said, "And have lunch while we're at it."

Ami and Rikka cheered and Hikaru looked bored, but I saw some happiness flash in his eyes quickly. We entered a place called Ice Cream Shop, but it also severed regular foods as well, "Onee-chan!" Ami yelled, "We get ice cream now right?"

"After lunch Ami," I said and got up, "I'll go order."

I ordered both our lunches and ice cream to come after we finished eating. I sat back down and saw Ikuto and Hikaru watching the news on the TV inside. A waiter gave us our drinks; Ikuto got milk, Ami got apple juice, Rikka and Hikaru got coke, and I got a glass of water. I started to drink my water slowly because it's a pretty hot fall day, "Breaking news!" the news lady said, "The recently arrested Hoshina Kazuomi has escaped from police custody!"

My eyes went wide and the water came spilling from my mouth and I coughed, "W-what!" I yelled still coughing.

Once I got my coughing under control I turned to the TV, "Police say that they have no idea how Hoshina escaped. One minute he was there, then next he wasn't," the lady continued, "Detectives have been hired to try and find Hoshina, but so far no luck has come. If you see Hoshina Kazuomi please call the police."

Suddenly, my phone rang, "Hello?" I asked.

"Amu-chan," I heard mama say, "Are Ikuto-kun and Hikaru with you?"

"Yes," I said, "We're all okay mama. You saw the news?"

"Yes," mama said, "Where are you right now Amu-chan?"

"We're about to eat lunch at Ice Cream Shop," I said and looked at Ikuto who was gripping the table so hard that his knuckles were white.

"As soon as you're done I want all of you home alright?" mama said.

"Alright mama," I said, "Will have a friend of Hikaru's coming with us."

"That's fine," mama said, "Be careful Amu-chan."

With that said and done mama hung up. I put my phone away, "We may have to take that ice cream to go," I said, "Mama wants us home once we're done."

"That's understandable," Hikaru said.

"That man is dead if he hurts you again," I heard Ikuto mutter.

Our food came and we ate quickly and took our ice cream to go. I kept Hikaru, Ami, and Rikka close to me and I stayed close to Ikuto. Finally, after what felt like hours, we arrived home, "We're home!" I yelled and we removed our shoes.

"Oh thank goodness," mama said running in, "Everyone okay?"

"Yes Midori," Hikaru said.

Mama sighed with relief then turned to Rikka and Hotaru, "And you must be Hikaru's friend…or friends," mama said smiling her panic now downgraded.

Rikka smiled, "I'm Hiiragi Rikka," she said bubbly, "And this is Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled and waved, "It very nice to meet two of Hikaru's friends," mama said smiling.

"How's the baby mama?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Ami yelled, "Is it a brother or sister?"

Mama smiled, "The _babies_ are fine," she said.

My mouth dropped and Ami was confused, "Twins?" I asked shocked.

Mama laughed nervously, "Actually Amu-chan…triplets…"

Now Ikuto's mouth dropped along with Hikaru, Rikka, and the charas; Ami was still confused. My mouth wouldn't move and my body was frozen in place, "You're…kidding…" Ikuto managed to get out before me.

Mama laughed nervously again, "Afraid not Ikuto-kun," she said, "Papa fainted when he found out and now is out baby shopping…again."

I finally shook my head, "We're going to need a bigger house," I stated.

"I'm already looking Amu-chan," mama said, "And Hikaru, you wouldn't mind helping with the money would you?"

Hikaru and Rikka were still in shock and we all sweat dropped, "I'm sure he'll be fine with it Midori," Ikuto said.

Mama laughed nervously again, "Oh dear," she said.

"Ami confused," Ami said.

I bent down to Ami, "You know mama was going to have one baby right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ami said.

"Well…now she's having three," I said causing Ami to go wide eyed.

"Three?" Ami said.

I nodded and then Ami exploded in happiness, "I'm going to be an onee-chan three times!" she yelled.

I sweat dropped and mama laughed. I grabbed the phone, "I better call everyone and tell them the news," I said, "And someone try and snap those two out of it."

"On it," Ikuto stated and went up to his nephew and his friend.

I went into my room and called Tadase-kun, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, and Utau and put them on multiple speaker phone; "Hello?" everyone asked.

"Guys, you're multiple speaker phone," I said, "A couple things you probably want to know. Do you want bad or somewhat shocking first?"

"I say bad first," Kukai said, "Get it over with."

"Yeah," Utau said, "Wait, does it have to do with Ikuto?"

I sighed, "It has to do with Ikuto, Hikaru, and you Utau," I said, "Your stepdad has escaped."

"What!" everyone yelled and man that's loud over speaker phone.

"We're all fine, but I thought you'd guys would want to know," I said.

It was quiet for a while, "What's the shocking thing Hinamori-san?" Tadase-kun asked.

"Uh, mama is having triplets…" I said then laughed nervously.

"TRIPLETS!" I fell off my bed at the noise.

"Ow…" I said and grabbed the phone, "Yeah…we'll have to move to a bigger house, but I should still go school."

"I'll say," Nagihiko said, "Seven kids in one house plus your parents?"

I laughed nervously, "Yeah…" I said, "Ikuto is trying to snap Hikaru and Rikka out of it."

"Yaya shocked," Yaya said.

"We all are," Rima said calmly.

"Tell your mama and papa congratulations for us Amu-chan," Nagihiko said, "Well, I think…three kids at once is going to be trouble."

"Thanks Nagihiko," I said, "Bye guys."

"Bye," everyone said and everyone hung up.

I went downstairs and saw Ikuto still trying to snap his nephew out of it along with Rikka, "Amu," Ikuto said, "This isn't working."

I sighed and hung the phone on the charger and walked over to Hikaru, "Hikaru?" I asked, "Come on snap out of it."

Hikaru blinked and shook his head, "Triplets?" he asked.

"Well, at least his talking and showing an emotion," I said.

Suddenly, papa came in with…let's just say 20 bags don't even cover it, "Uh…papa…" I said, "Do you need help?"

"Yes," papa said, "There's more in the car Amu-chan."

I nodded, "I'll help," Ikuto said and we went out to the car.

I grabbed a few bags in each hand while Ikuto did the same only he was able to grab more than me, "Ikuto-koi!" a female voice yelled.

Ikuto went rigid, "Dang it," he muttered and was suddenly on the ground and I jumped about a foot in the air.

The contents of the bags were thrown on the ground scattered. The girl had Ikuto pinned down in a similar way Utau would, but she looked nothing like Utau. This girl had dark brown hair with silver highlights and had light violet eyes. She wore a _very _short orange dress, were those panties? I felt anger boiling up, but I think I hid it rather well, "Get off of me Raiko!" Ikuto yelled and tried to get the girl off, but surprisingly the girl had a pretty hard grip.

I blinked, "Um…Ikuto…who's this?" I managed to ask without growling.

Ikuto glared at Raiko, "Meet the girl under Utau," Ikuto said and tried to push Raiko off him, but she had a good grip on him, "She's obsessed!"

"I can see that…" I said trying very hard not to look jealous, which I very much was.

Raiko turned to me, "Who's this Ikuto-koi?" she asked, "Is she your little sister?"

Now I glared at her hard, "No…" I said barely able to stop the growl in my throat.

"Oh!" Raiko said, "Then you must be a childhood friend!"

My hand began to shake slightly, "Again no," I said, "And get off him; people can see your underwear."

Raiko glared at me, "Last I checked you weren't the girl who told me what to do when I'm with my boyfriend," she said.

My control snapped when she said the B word. I could feel the fire aura around me, "Get, off, him," I growled out each and every word.

Raiko laughed and stood up with her hands on her hips, "Aw," she cooed, "Does the wittle girl have a crushie washie on Ikuto-koi?"

And now my control wasn't even in little tiny pieces on the ground, "Oh," I said, "You're going to regret that."

"How so?" Raiko asked smirking slightly, "You're just an elementary schooler."

I ran for Raiko, but Ikuto grabbed me, "Amu, stop," he said, "She's not worth it."

"Ikuto-koi!" Raiko yelled and hugged him, "Can we leave the little girl now?"

"That's it!" I yelled and grabbed Raiko's hair and threw her to the ground.

"Gah!" Raiko yelled, "Why you little…what's wrong with you?"

I was glaring hard and stomped over towards Raiko, but I felt a tug on my arm, "Amu," Ikuto said sternly, "That's enough."

"Oh…I get it," Raiko said, "You're baby-sitting! That's so sweet Ikuto-koi!"

"How old do you think I am!" I yelled.

"I don't know…six?" she said.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled and broke free of Ikuto's hold and pounced on Raiko pulling her colored brown hair, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled and pulled me off Raiko, "Stop."

"Let me go Ikuto!" I yelled struggling.

Raiko stood up and dusted herself off, "That girl has problems Ikuto-koi," she said, "So, are we going to a movie or what."

Ikuto glared at Raiko, "I've told you a million times Raiko," he said, "We, are, not, dating."

Raiko blinked, "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked teary eyed.

"No, because we were never together!" Ikuto yelled.

"B-but," Raiko said, "You don't mean that Ikuto-koi," she said flirty.

I growled and Ikuto pulled be towards him again, "That's enough," he said.

"That's right little girl-"

"You," Ikuto growled at Raiko, "Leave now."

"Why Ikuto-koi?" Raiko asked.

"Because," Ikuto said, "And I'll say this in your language…me…no…like…you…"

I chuckled and Raiko glared, "Well, who then Ikuto-koi?" she growled.

I suddenly felt myself be lifted off the ground. I looked and saw Ikuto had me in his arms and my arms were around his neck…how'd they there? I suddenly felt something warm on my lips…wait, they're Ikuto's lips! I went wide eyed, but his kiss was sweet on slow that it made me relax and my eyes closed and slowly tried to kiss him back not really sure how to do it. Ikuto pulled away a few seconds after I started to kiss back and looked at Raiko, who was now in shock. I smirked lightly, "Why in the world…she's an elementary schooler Ikuto-koi!" Raiko yelled.

"So?" Ikuto said.

"I don't believe this!" Raiko yelled.

"Then leave," I growled, "Or I promise you'll quickly find out what a Heart Rod is."

"A what?" Raiko asked, "Oh, whatever!" she then stomped away.

"Remind me never to make you jealous," Ikuto whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"How is she **under** Utau?" I asked.

"Utau knows where I am constantly," Ikuto stated smirking.

"What were we doing before Raiko came?" I asked.

"Bringing in bags your papa brought for the triplets," Ikuto said and set me down.

"Oh…" I looked at the ground, "Oops."

Ikuto laughed and we started picking up things on the ground.

_**No One's Point of View**__~ Inside the house_

"Whoa…~nya," Yoru said, "Amu-chan can get mad."

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "You don't know the half of it Yoru~ desu." Su said.

"Nya…" Yoru sweat dropped, "So which one of you has Amu-chan's anger?"

"Miki," Ran, Su, and Dia said.

Yoru sweat dropped again, "Remind me to stay on your good side then," he said.

"Too late," Miki said glaring.

Ikuto and Amu then came into the house with the rest of the baby stuff, "Well, that took longer than I thought it would," Midori said not knowing what happened outside.

"Don't ask," Amu said.

Ikuto chuckled and Midori blinked in confusion.

**A/N Kayla: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Everyone else: *Sweat drops***

**Me: Kimberly…**

**Kimberly: Character change!**

**Kayla: *Is calm once again.***

**Chelsea: *Is wearing a purple heart clip and drawing* R&R!**

**Kairi and Kukai: They actually look and sound somewhat normal now.**

**Me: *Sweat drops***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Kairi: It's quiet…**

**Kukai: This is weird…**

**Me: *Writing chapter* I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_**Amu's Point of View**__~ About five months later_

"Ikuto!" I yelled as I carried a box from the moving truck to our now ten room and five bathroom house, "Get off your butt and help!"

Ikuto was lying on the couch he helped papa bring in. Ikuto opened one eye and looked at me lazily, "Why?" he asked, "I brought in the couch?"

I glared at him and set the box down and walked up to him, "Because, mama can't do anything, Hikaru and Ami are too little, and do you honestly think the charas can lift boxes?" I asked.

Ikuto sighed and got up, "You're lucky you're cute Strawberry," he said making me blush lightly.

He went outside to the truck and I glared at him my cheeks still red. I took the box and looked at the label that said "Ami's toys". I set it in the pile of Ami's stuff because we have yet to pick rooms, or learn the house for that matter. I then went back out and saw Ikuto and papa carrying two boxes each. I looked at Ami and Hikaru in the yard. Ami was chasing a butterfly and Hikaru was just watching her bored. I sighed and grabbed another box from the truck. Mama came out and stood in the doorway, "Ami, Hikaru," she yelled, "Come in and pick your rooms!"

Mama's belly was beyond big, but I guess triplets will do that. We've found out that they're all three going to be girls; identical. That's going to be very confusing. I sighed and grabbed another box and went inside the house. I set the box with my stuff, "Amu," mama said, "Papa and Ikuto-kun are taking a break and Ikuto-kun's picking his room if you want to do the same. The rooms are upstairs."

I nodded and headed upstairs. I looked at the rooms and saw mama and papa had the master bedroom, Ami was across from them laughing, and Hikaru was beside Ami's room. I looked down the hall and found a rather large room. I entered the room and looked around. It had a queen sized bed and dresser. I noticed the closet door. I opened the closet and my mouth dropped _a walk in closet. MY ROOM!_ I smiled and closed the closet. I suddenly felt arms around my waist. I jumped slightly and turned my head, "Ikuto?" I asked blushing, "W-what are you doing here?"

Ikuto smirked, "I figured you'd pick this room," he said, "It'll be pretty hard not to keep that closet cleaned."

I glared at him, "Funny," I said sarcastically, "Now let go," I said pushing his arms off my waist.

Ikuto chuckled and picked me up Princess Style. I squeaked, "Ikuto!" I yelled.

Ikuto smirked and walked downstairs, "Put me down!" I yelled.

Mama and papa looked up and mama smirked, "Aw, that's cute Ikuto-kun," mama said.

"My little sparrow is already a bride!" papa wailed.

"I am not!" I yelled blushing, but Ikuto just smirked, "Drop that smirk and me!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "You want me to drop you?" he asked then smirked, "Okay."

I felt his hands leave me, "Ah!" I yelled as I felt myself fall, but it only lasted a second.

I grabbed Ikuto's neck, "DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled.

Ikuto chuckled, "You told me to drop you," he stated smirking.

"Not like that you baka!" I yelled.

"Be more specific next time," he said.

"Baka!" I yelled.

"Love you too," he stated.

I huffed, "Can you please _put_ me down now?" I asked.

Ikuto chuckled and set me down on the hardwood floor. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "I got it!" papa said and answered the door, "Oh! You must be the Aoki-sans! Mama! The neighbors are here! Ami, Hikaru! Come downstairs!"

Ami was down in less than two seconds and Ikuto and I walked over while Hikaru came down. I was a man about papa's age. He had dark blonde hair and light green eyes and wore a dark red t-shirt with sleeves that came to the middle of his arms with black pants and white tennis shoes. The woman next to him had long blonde hair that came to the middle of her back with light blue eyes and wore a long blue dress that came to her ankles and light blue flats. In front of them was a girl about my age. I hid behind Ikuto slightly. The girl had pitch black hair with blood red highlights that came to her waist and dark blue eyes. She wore a blood red tank top with a black jacket, tight fitting black jeans and black boots. I'll say it now…this girl scared me slightly.

The girl's parents walked in smiling and the girl just sighed and walked in. Yoru hovered above Ikuto's shoulder and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia did the same above me, "I'm Aoki Hiroki," the man said then turned to the woman, "This is my wife Aoki Junko," he placed his hand on the girl's head, "And our daughter Aoki Matsumi."

Mama came up beside papa, "Oh!" Junko said smiling, "You're expecting!"

Mama smiled, "Yes," she said, "Triplets; all identical girls."

"Goodness!" Hiroki said, "Seven kids?"

Mama laughed, "Only two are technically ours, but Ikuto-kun and Hikaru have become part of our family…Ikuto-kun more so if this keeps up," mama smirked.

"Mama!" I yelled and Ikuto chuckled.

Mama laughed and started introductions, "I'm Hinamori Midori," she said, "This is my husband Hinamori Tsumugu," she moved on, "This is Ichinomiya Hikaru and our daughter Hinamori Ami," she moved to me and Ikuto, "And this is our oldest daughter Hinamori Amu and her boyfriend Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

I blushed, "Mama!" I yelled and Ikuto jus smirked, "Drop the smirk!"

"Quite an age difference," Matsumi stated.

"Matsumi," Junko said, "Be nice."

"I am…" Matsumi said deadpanned making her parents sweat drop.

"Reminds me of your Cool and Spicy façade," Ikuto whispered to me.

I slapped his arm, "Bad kitty," I said.

Ikuto glared slightly, but still smirked, "Do you need help moving in?" Hiroki asked.

"Yes please," papa said smiling.

"Well then," Hiroki said, "Let's get to work."

Ikuto sighed and followed papa and Hiroki out the door. I smirked then turned to Matsumi who just looked ready to go. Junko and mama went into the kitchen with Su next to mama as they made snacks for everyone later, "Um…" I said feeling very awkward.

Matsumi just rolled her eyes, "Amu-chan!" I heard several familiar voices yell happily.

I turned and saw Nagihiko, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, and Tadase-kun enter the house with their charas. I smiled, "Hi guys," I said, "Did Utau not come?"

"UTAU!" I heard Ikuto yelled angrily.

I sweat dropped along with my friends and mama, "I see Utau-chan found Ikuto-kun," mama said, "Hello kids."

My friends just waved, "Who's your new friend Amu-chan?" Rima asked.

"Oh," I said, "Guys this is-"

Ikuto suddenly ran in with Utau chasing him, "IKUTO!" she yelled with little pink hearts floating above her head.

Mama and I sweat dropped, "UTAU!" Ikuto yelled, "YOU'VE GOT TO STOP THIS!"

"Is that Hoshina Utau?" Junko asked shocked.

I sweat dropped along with everyone, but the running pair and the Aokis, "Why is Hoshina Utau here?" Hiroki asked shocked as he and papa set down boxes.

"And why is she chasing your boyfriend?" Matsumi asked deadpanned.

Mama and I sweat dropped, "Uh…hehe, Utau is Ikuto's younger sister," I said, "And has a bit of a brother complex."

"A BIT!" Ikuto yelled, "Utau!"

I smirked _I wonder where his cool character went?_ "Drop the smirk Strawberry!" Ikuto yelled.

I laughed lightly. Utau finally jumped on Ikuto causing him to fall to the ground. Utau snuggled into her brother as her hearts began to multiply above her head. Mama came out, "Utau-chan," she said, "Ramen."

Utau was off Ikuto in two seconds, "Where's Kukai?" Yaya asked.

I sweat dropped and looked in the kitchen and saw Utau and Kukai having another ramen eating contest. I sighed _if Utau can get over her brother complex she'll see just how perfect she and Kukai are…or better yet, Kukai could just admit his own feelings._ I then remembered that my friends still did know Matsumi, "Oh!" I said, "Guys, this is our neighbor Aoki Matsumi," I turned to Matsumi, "Matsumi-chan, this is Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Mashiro Rima, Yuiki Yaya, and Souma Kukai is in the kitchen with Utau."

Matsumi just rolled her eyes making us sweat drop, "Matsumi," Junko warned.

"Be nice," Hiroki finished.

"I am," Matsumi stated, "How many times do I have to say that?"

"Yaya like your hair!" Yaya yelled smiling.

Masumi looked at Yaya, "Why do you talk in third person?" she asked.

Yaya sweat dropped, "Um…why does Masumi-tan have to be mean?" she asked.

"What are you? Two?" Matsumi asked.

Yaya looked ready to cry and everyone but the Aokis covered their ears. A bib appeared around Yaya's neck and she began to wail causing the Aokis to cover their ears. I quickly ran to my pile of stuff hoping that the box was there…it wasn't. Yaya continued to wail, "Make it stop!" Ami yelled.

"Yuiki-san!" a familiar voice yelled.

Yaya stopped crying and we all turned to the door, "Kairi!" Yaya yelled and ran to him her character change gone.

Yaya attacked Kairi in a hug, "You're back!" she yelled.

Kairi sighed, "Sanjo-kun," Tadase-kun said smiling, "What are you doing here?"

"Better yet…how'd you know where my new house is?" I asked.

Kairi sighed again, "Apparently, onee-san and Utau are getting so booked with gigs and what not that they can't keep up with things like house work or cooking," Kairi said, "So, mom and dad sent me to live with them to help."

"So you're back for good?" Kukai asked coming in with Utau.

Kairi nodded, "Seems like," he said causing Yaya to squeeze him harder.

"Yuiki-san!" Kairi yelled, "You're gonna kill me!"

Yaya let go of Kairi smiling, "Kairi," I said causing him to turn to me, "This is my neighbor Aoki Matsumi; Matsumi-chan, this is Sanjo Kairi."

"Well," Matsumi said, "At least one of your friends looks normal."

Everyone sweat dropped, "I mean Fujisaki looks like a girl," Nagihiko flinched, "Yuiki is a baby," Yaya began to tear up again, but Kairi managed to keep her somewhat calm, "Souma is joke," Kukai's mouth dropped and glared, "Mashiro is boring," Rima growled, "Hoshina…has a brother problem," Utau started yelling at Matsumi, "And finally, Hotori is just…prince like."

Utau froze mid word and everyone but the Aokis went ridged. Tadase-kun's eyes were covered by his hair, "Did you just call me a prince?" he asked.

"Rima!" I yelled.

Rima shook her head, "Dang it!" I yelled, "Incoming…" I muttered.

"Yeah?" Matsumi said deadpanned.

"I AM NOT A PRINCE!" Tadase-kun yelled, "I AM A KING!"

Tadase-kun now had fire surrounding him. Junko and Hiroki backed away slightly and Matsumi blinked. Tadase-kun started laughing evilly with Kiseki. Tadase-kun looked at Matsumi, "You peasant," he said, "Are not to call me a mere prince. I am a king! And the world will soon be mine!"

Tadase-kun started laughing evilly again. Matsumi blinked again, "Um, what's wrong with Hotori-san?" Junko asked.

I sighed, "It'll end soon," I stated.

Tadase-kun suddenly stopped laughing and blinked, "What just happened?" he asked.

"Uh…your _other_ side came out Tadase-kun," I said.

Tadase-kun blushed, "Oops…" he said, "Sorry."

I turned to Matsumi, "Tadase-kun…has…a split personality, I guess you could call it," I tried to explain without explaining charas, "It comes out when you say P-R-I-N-C-E; as you just saw."

Matsumi blinked again and her parents looked understanding, "You okay Tadase?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah," Tadase-kun said, "Just slightly embarrassed."

Ikuto smirked and ruffled Tadase-kun's hair, "Ikuto-nii-san!" Tadase-kun yelled laughing.

Ikuto chuckled. Suddenly, Matsumi smirked, "So…Tadase does that every time that word's said?" she asked.

Tadase-kun turned to Matsumi, "Yes, and I apologize if I hurt you while I was in that state," Tadase-kun said.

Matsumi smirked, "Who said I was hurt?" she said, "In fact…I like that side better than this side."

Tadase-kun blinked and tilted his head slightly in confusion. Matsumi was about to say something else when Sanjo-san came in, "Utau, Kairi!" she yelled making us all jump; "We need to go now! We're already running late!"

Utau and Kairi sighed and followed Sanjo-san out, "Who wants snacks?" mama asked.

"I'll get them," Junko said and entered the kitchen.

Junko went into the kitchen and brought out bowls of ramen that Utau and Kukai didn't eat, "Here we are," Junko said.

"Thank you," everyone said and grabbed a bowl.

Everyone sat on the floor to eat because we have yet to get all the furniture in the house. _Today is going to be a long day_, "Prince," Matsumi stated causing Tadase-kun to freeze.

I sweat dropped, "You dare call me a prince again!" Tadase-kun yelled standing up.

_Yep, defiantly gonna be a long day_. Tadase-kun laughed evilly and everyone just sighed and Matsumi was smirking obviously enjoying herself.

**A/N Kairi: Hmm, this story's not so bad now that I'm reading it.**

**Kukai: You're just saying that because you just arrived.**

**Kairi: No! Well…maybe a little.**

**Kayla: *Calmly sitting down***

**Chelsea: *Drawing quietly***

**Me: *Sighs* This feels very odd…R&R for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Kairi: *Running from Kayla who's now wearing a heart necklace* Get away from me!**

**Kukai: *Watching as they run back and forth* This is kind of fun to watch.**

**Chelsea: *Appears beside Kukai smirking***

**Kukai: No clip *Sweat drops and runs with Chelsea following***

**Me: *Sighs* I don't own anything.**

_**Amu's Point of View**__~ At the Hospital_

Mama went into labor while we were at school. Ikuto came and got me and Hikaru and we went to the hospital where we were sitting in the waiting room with Ami running around in a circle chanting, "I'm an onee-chan!" over and over and over and over again.

I sighed and laid my head on Ikuto shoulder bored, "Bored?" Ikuto asked.

"Drop the smirk," I stated not even having to look at his face.

Ikuto laughed lightly and ran his hair through my hair once, "You're such a kid," he stated.

"Look who's talking," I stated not even looking at him.

What? Ikuto's been living with me for almost a year, if not over. I should know how to make comebacks by now; which I do. Ikuto chuckled, "You're getting better at your comebacks Amu," he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver, "But I still know what makes you tick."

With that said he bit my ear gently. I blushed and sat up quickly, "Pervert!" I yelled.

Ikuto smirked his "I won" smirk. I glared at him, "Ami, stop running around," I stated.

Ami stopped, "Can we see them yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," I stated, "A nurse or doctor will come get us when we can."

Ami whined, "But I wanna see them now!" she wailed.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "It'll be a while Ami," I said, "Be patient."

Ami whined again, but sat on the floor because there were no other seats near us and I didn't want Ami across the room. Suddenly, a nurse came in, "Hinamori Midori's family?" she asked.

"Yay!" Ami yelled, but I grabbed her hand before she could go anywhere.

Ikuto and Hikaru stood up and we followed the nurse down the hall and into room 309B. I saw mama sleeping and papa was in a chair next to her. Next to papa was a bed with glass around the edges; this is where I saw the triplets. I went over to the bed and smiled. They all had light purple hair with pink highlights, but they were sleeping so I couldn't tell what their eyes color was. Papa came beside me with Ami in his arms and Ikuto and Hikaru beside him, "Kids, meet Hinamori Rei, Mei, and Kei," papa said softly so they wouldn't awaken.

Ami giggled happily. I looked at Hikaru and he just blinked, but then a smiled spread across his face and he laughed softly. I smiled wider at this. Suddenly, the triplets began to stir and they opened their eyes revealing golden colored eyes. They began to whimper and papa put Ami down and picked the one on the right up gently and held her. I did the same to the one in the middle and Ikuto picked up the last one, "Who's who?" Ikuto asked.

Papa sweat dropped which caused us to sweat drop, "Really papa?" I asked.

"Well, they're hard to tell apart," papa argued.

I sighed, "Okay," I said, "Let's do it now then."

"But how will we tell them apart?" papa asked.

"Well," Ikuto said, "This one has a birthmark on her right arm."

Ikuto then went wide eyed, "A-Amu," he stuttered, wait, this can't be good, "It's in the perfect shape of a guardian egg."

I went wide eyed, "And this one has the same one on her neck," papa said shocked.

I looked at my sister in my arms and went wide eyed, "And this one on her leg," I said, "But what does that-"

I was cut off when the Humpty Lock began to glow. I saw Ikuto's pocket glowing meaning the Dumpty Key was also glowing. Suddenly, mama woke up, "Huh?" she asked, "What's going on?"

"We don't-" I was cut off when we were all blinded by a bright light.

When the light disappeared I found myself in a bubble with my sister still in my arms. I looked around in shock. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were also in the bubble with me. Suddenly, Ikuto appeared in a bubble next to me with my other sister and Yoru appeared above him. Then mama, papa; with my last sister, Ami, and Hikaru, "W-where are we," mama asked.

Suddenly, three charas appeared in front of us. One had chin length brown hair and golden eyes and wore a brown Sherlock Holmes outfit. The one in the middle had waist length light blue hair with golden eyes and wore a sparkling red dress that came to her ankles and flats. The last one had dark red hair that came to the middle of her back and wore a light purple Equestrian outfit and a dark purple Equestrian helmet. I blinked, "Um, who are you?" I asked.

The detective chara flew up to me slightly, "I am Minori," she said, "I am Hinamori Rei's future chara."

My mouth dropped. The chara with the red dress flew up to papa, "I am Sakura," she said, "Hinamori Mei's future chara."

Papa and mama blinked confused. Finally the Equestrian chara floated up to Ikuto, "And I am Yumi," she said, "Hinamori Kei's future chara."

"Why are you here?" Ikuto asked.

"Quite simple really," Minori said smirking, "We're here to tell you where the Embryo is."

"Embryo!" we all yelled making Rai, Mai, and Kei squirm.

The three charas nodded, "Together, the three of us, can Character Transform into the Embryo," Yumi said.

_I think I lost my jaw_, "What?" I asked, "Rei, Mei, and Kei…are…"

"The holders of the Embryo," Sakura said, "We are only forms of their charas set up by the Humpty Dumpty Set. When the time comes the three charas and holders will not know. What you must do Holders of the Set is protect the three until they find their own protectors."

Ikuto and I blinked. I was quiet. Finally, Ikuto said something stupid, "Looks like I wound up baby-sitting after all," he said.

"IKUTO!" I yelled as a light in cased us.

The light soon disappeared and we were all back in the hospital room. It was deathly quiet. I gulped, "Well, um, now what?" I asked.

"We protect them Strawberry," Ikuto said, "What else do you expect us to do?"

I sighed, "I guess I should call everyone and tell them," I said, "I mean, the whole reason the Guardians started was to find the Embryo and now it's found."

Ikuto nodded and we all stared at the triplets. I held Rei close to me and took in a deep breath. _This is where the real battle begins_.

_**No One's Point of View**_

"So, you understand?" Hoshina Kazuomi asked.

Raiko and Akihiro nodded, "Yes," Raiko said, "We train our newborn siblings into capturing the Hinamori Triplets. Then we get our revenge on Ikuto right?"

"Correct," Hoshina Kazuomi said smirking.

_**Tadase's Point of View**_

I was walking down the sidewalk with Kiseki above me when suddenly Matsumi was in front of me smirking, "Aoki-san," I said smiling, "How are you?"

Matsumi just smirked, "Prince," she stated.

I froze and felt the crown appear on top of my head, "I AM NO PRIN- let go of me woman!" Matsumi had grabbed me, _me_, by the wrist and was pulling me, "Let go of your king!"

"Yeah…" Matsumi said smirking, "I'll do that _after _you take me out to lunch."

"I will do no such thing!" I yelled angry, "I am king! You should buy me lun-"

Matsumi put a finger to my lips silencing me, "Now listen here _prince_," she said glaring hard, "I've taken an interest in your little split personality and I've hardly taken an interest in anything or anyone. So, count yourself a very lucky person," she smirked, "Now, unless you want to find out what it feels like to be a human pretzel, you'll do what I want. Do we have a deal?"

I blinked, but couldn't say anything, even with my character change still in play. Matsumi smirked and dragged me off again, "For the last time woman!" I yelled, "You do not drag a king!"

Matsumi smirked, "You're making this too easy prince," she said.

"I AM NOT A PRINCE!" I yelled.

I then yelped as she pulled me into a restaurant.

_**Kairi's Point of View**_

There was a knock at the door, "Coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door, "Yuiki-san?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Yuiki-san smiled, "Yaya came to help!" Yuiki-san yelled happily.

I blinked, "Help?" I asked.

Yuiki-san let herself in and removed her shoes, "Yeah," Yuiki-san said, "Kairi-kun said that his onee-chan and Utau-tan wouldn't be home for a long time. So, Yaya wanted to help Kairi-kun cook and clean!"

I blinked in shock, "Um, alright Yuiki-san," I said, but before I could say anything else Yuiki-san cut me off.

"Don't say Yaya's last name Kairi-kun!" she yelled, "Call Yaya "Yaya"."

I blinked, "Um, I'm not very comfortable with that," I said.

I was taught that you never called anyone by their given name unless they were extremely close to you and to me, only my parents, onee-chan, and Utau are that close, "Aw!" Yuiki-san laughed, "Come on Kairi-kun! I do it! It's easy! Just say "Yaya"!"

"I don't-"

"Ya-ya," Yuiki-san laughed, "Its easy!"

"Yuiki-san-"

"Yaya!"

"I don't, I mean," I couldn't find the right words to explain it to her.

Yuiki-san looked at me sadly, "Are Kairi-kun and Yaya not friends?" she asked.

"No!" I yelled, "We are, it's just…it doesn't feel…"

This was harder then it needed to be… "If Kairi-kun and Yaya friends then why can't Kairi-kun called Yaya "Yaya"?" Yuiki-san asked.

"It's just…" _how do I explain this?_ "It's not how I was taught."

Yuiki-san tilted her head confused, "Then why do you call Utau-tan by her first name, but not Yaya?" she asked.

I flinched, "I-It's nothing personal Yuiki-san," I said, "But I've known Utau slightly longer."

"But you've known Yaya for the same amount of time," Yuiki-san said.

"That true Kairi," Musashi said.

I glared at my chara, "You are not helping," I said.

Musashi shrugged, "Does Kairi-kun not like Yaya?" Yuiki-san asked.

"What!" I asked shocked, which was out of character for me, "No! Yuiki-san-"

"Then why not call Yaya "Yaya"?" Yuiki-san asked sadly.

"It's not personal Yuiki-san-"

"It is to Yaya," Yuiki-san said, "Yuiki-san makes Yaya feel grown up and Yaya don't wanna grow up!"

I blinked _well, I guess that makes sense._ Yuiki-san looked at me, "Can Kairi-kun please call Yaya "Yaya"?"

I bit the inside of my lip. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Yuiki-san looked at me close to tears. I pressed my lips together and gripped my right wrist tightly behind my back. I gulped slightly, "Um…" I said, "Y-Y-Yaya."

Yuiki-san attacked me in a hug the minute her name was out of my mouth. From where she was standing she sent me falling onto the couch. She laughed happily, "Kairi-kun will do that from now on right?" she asked.

I gulped, "I'll…" Yuiki-san looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed, "I will try…Yaya," I said.

Yuik-Yaya attacked my neck in a hug, "Yay!" she yelled, "Yaya happy!"

I smiled softly at her energy, "And just how many candy bars did you have before you came here?" I asked pushing my glasses up.

"Yaya only had 12!" Yaya said happily.

I sighed and laughed lightly, "Then how about you use that energy and go clean onee-chan's bathroom," I said.

"Yay!" Yaya yelled and got off me, "Yaya helping!"

Yaya went running down the hall. _Well, at least I don't have to clean it…_ "Kairi-kun!" Yaya wailed, "Yaya saw a spider!"

I laughed lightly and went towards where Yaya ran off to. I noticed Musashi smirking, "What's with the smirk?" I asked as I tried to find which room Yaya was in.

"Nothing…" Masashi said still smirking.

I sighed, "Charas," I muttered and found Yaya in onee-chan's bedroom on top of her bed.

_**Nagihiko's Point of View**_

I was walking in the park with both of my eggs in my jacket pocket. I sighed and pulled out the blue egg and Temari's. I smiled slightly, "Please come out soon," I said.

I put the eggs back in my pocket and continued walking. I then spotted Rima sitting on a bench with Kusukusu trying to get her to smile. Rima wore a plain white long sleeve dress the covered her knees with flats. I walked over behind Rima wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and brown boots, "Rima?" I asked once I reached the bench.

She turned to me her poker face on, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why would you care cross-dresser?" Rima asked crossing her arms.

I flinched slightly, but then relaxed and sat down beside her. She didn't recognize me doing anything because she just ignored me. I looked at Rima and had a pretty good guess on what happened, "Rima," I said gently, "Were your parents fighting again?"

Rima grabbed fist fulls of her dress, "Y-yes," I said, "But…"

I looked at Rima concerned; there was never a "but". Kusukusu looked at me with a hurt expression. I grabbed Rima's hand gently, "Rima," I said, "What happened?"

Rima gripped the bench from under my hand, "D-d-devoice…" Rima whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

I went rigid, "I-I heard my dad yell about it about a week ago, but I thought it was just a threat," Rima said a tear falling down her cheek, "But…just an hour ago…a lawyer was there."

I gripped Rima's hand tighter, "Rima…" I said sadly.

"And I can't talk to Amu because her stupid phone doesn't get bars at the hospital!" Rima yelled her tears flowing down.

I grabbed Rima gently and pulled her to me. She just cried and I ran a hand through her golden hair. I was quiet not really knowing what to do. I never really knew my dad and mom never talks about him. I looked around the park then looked at Rima, "Rima," I said standing up with her, "Let's take a walk; clear your head."

Rima didn't say anything. I grabbed her hand and started walking. It was quiet as we walked. Finally, I decided to say something, "Rima," I said, "Don't be sad about this. We'll help you through this."

"But it's my fault," Rima said after a few minutes of silence.

I stopped walking and looked at Rima, "What?" I asked shocked, "No it's not."

"Because of the stupid kidnapping my parents fight over _my_ safety," Rima said deadpanned, "If it wasn't for that then everything would be like it was before."

I looked at Rima, "Rima;" I said seriously, "No matter how much things point to us we can't blame ourselves…" I looked at the sky, "I'm learning that myself. I blame myself for losing Temari. I don't know what I did, but something I did made Temari go back in her egg. I just have to figure out what and figure out what to do about my new egg."

I looked at Rima and found that she was staring at me. I smiled gently at her, "How did you deal with pretending to be a girl?" Rima asked.

I looked at her smiling softly, "It…was challenging," I said looking forward, "I felt very frustrated because I couldn't be the best I could. I had to do everything that the average girl was able to do; never ever to jump high."

"You like to jump?" Rima asked.

"Hm," I nodded, "I loved to sneak out of the house and play basketball whenever I could."

"You never played sports?" Rima asked.

I shook my head, "It was always dance," I said.

"But you're helping Hikaru," Rima said.

I smiled, "I never said I never played on my own in secret," I said smirking.

Rima looked at me, "I can't figure you out cross-dresser," she said, "Are you more boy or girl?"

I chuckled then thought about it. Finally, after a few minutes I smiled, "I think I'm a mix of both," I said.

I felt something wiggle in my pocket, "Huh?" I asked and took out my two eggs.

Suddenly, both of them cracked and I gasped when two charas came out; one being Temari, "Temari," I said smiling.

Temari smiled gently. I turned to my other chara who looked like a DJ of some sort. He smiled, "I'm Rhythm," he said giving me a thumbs up.

I laughed lightly and looked at Rima who was slightly shocked. I smiled at her, "Do you want to go get lunch?" I asked.

Rima looked shocked. I smiled and grabbed her hand, "Let's go," I said and started running while dragging her.

**A/N Me: Okay this is the end of this story. **

**Kayla and Chelsea: Aw!**

**Kairi and Kukai: Can we leave now?**

**Me: BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**Kayla, Chelsea, and the charas: Yay!**

**Kairi and Kukai: *Sweat drop***

**Me: The sequel with revolve around Rei, Mei, and Kei during middle school. So look out for it. I'll put it up soon! Hopefully anyway…we'll see how school and work will let me. R&R if you'll read the sequel!**

**Kairi: I'm dragging Ikuto and Amu here for the sequel.**

**Kukai: Good idea!**

**Kayla: *Heart necklace appears* IKUTO!**

**Me: *Sweat drops* Good luck Ikuto…**


End file.
